Christine's Story
by Botsey
Summary: Non-Slash Zone! Spock/Uhura, Christine/OC Christine Chapel has come to a crossroad in her life. She is helped to make an all important decision with the help of Spock and Nyota and a certain someone who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**What This Girl Wants**

**Chapter 1**

**Decisions, Decisions…**

Nurse Chappel was standing at a cross road in her life. She had just completed a five year mission on Starfleet's flag ship the Enterprise. She was anxious to set down roots somewhere. With her profession and credentials she could get a job anywhere. But that was just the problem-she didn't want to go just anywhere; to a strange, new city, new people, weather patterns… So the more she thought about it, San Francisco felt right to her. She knew the city, and her friend Nyota had settled there. Nyota was pregnant, she could look forward to a semi-family life in that surrounding.

Christine didn't have to answer to anyone, she was an orphan, raised in a foundling and then a group home. When orphaned at five years of age she eventually discovered that infertility was almost non-existent, and boys had the priority when it came to adoption. So, her hope was that one day she too would have a family of her own and a man to love. At one time in feminine history that was what every girl wanted. But in this time and place, maybe she was the exception, but she held on to that dream. She thought of how fortunate Nyota was-she married a Vulcan, to Christine, a life couldn't get more perfect than that.

She recalls how her parents, both biochemist, had entertained many Vulcans in their home in Louisiana and since then she always held a fascination with anything Vulcan. After much effort she now spoke the language with a great deal of proficiency. Nyota was trying to persuade her to settle in the city on the bay, which by the way had a large Vulcan population. Even their Embassy was here. Who knows what might happen.

Christine was now thirty-two years old. Still very attractive with short blond hair, an athletic body and a warm smile. In her early life she had never developed the quality of trust. Perhaps the setting surrounding her formative years contributed to that lack. Just a few persons elicited the degree of confidence that elevated them to the standing of 'friend'. Nyota and Spock were two such people.

She had not as yet submitted a Request for Separation to Starfleet headquarters, so she was wondering if just an extended leave would help her come to a solid decision. Being quartered at Starfleet visitor's dorms was adequate, although it lacked any warmth or personal touches that individualized her own space on the Enterprise.

Well, no use allowing this day to be wasted with idle dreams, she promised Nyota she would come by to see her. Perhaps she could get some input, after all they shared some common experiences. But first, she should have it crystal clear in her own mind what were her aspirations.

**Chapter 2**

**What The Other Girl Has…**

By ten fifteen hours she was dressed and waiting for transportation on the outskirts of Starfleet's campus. As she walked she called to mind the many experiences that had transpired here…being friends with Nyota and Gaila. The excitement of feeling loved and appreciated. During her formative years her real friends had been books, books and more books. As a bumper against all-pervasive loneliness, she set task before herself, goals, aspirations and dreams. But in retrospect, once reached, there was still that void, that emptiness. Upon close examination, she realized that she wanted what just about everyone wants, to be valued and loved. There was a degree of that in true friendships, but these didn't address all the emotional needs that kept surfacing. In a good way she envied Nyota, and in her heart of hearts, she wished upon herself such a life.

Her reverie was interrupted by the transport's arrival. She entered and punched in her destination on the keypad and she settled herself into a vacant seat and pulled out a book, one of her favorites, Bronte's '_Jane Eyre._' She could not even calculate how many times she had read it. Her first read was a download. She later saved her credits so she could get a real book, one that she could touch the pages, while contemplating a favorite passage or turn down page corners making the copy uniquely her own. The compelling factor causing her to keep returning to this story, was there a degree of similarity in the turn of that heroine and her life. But in that fiction Jane finally did get what she wanted, but it was not without struggle and heartache, Oh, 'c'est la vie'-such is life, she thought to herself. She estimated that she had a good forty-five minutes to ride, she closed her book and took in the scenery.

The signal chime rang and the stilted voice of the computer called out her destination. She walked to the front and interfaced with the vehicle, downloading any walking instructions. After she exited, she read, 'two city blocks straight ahead, third house on right.' She slowly began her walk and observed with a smile a dandelion's puffy seedlings growing by the street curb. More than five years had past since she had witnessed such a sight. It called for action reminiscent of childhood. She plucked it and blew on the wispy growth and watched as the wind caught it's hope for reproduction and then scattered them in every direction. It was amazing how years in space could change a person's conception of the term, 'the simple things in life.'

There was a bounce in her step as she traversed these blocks. The houses were all beautiful, but not ostentatious. Each one could have been shown in a magazine like _Galactic Homes and Gardens_. The lawns were perfectly manicured, but there were touches of hominess everywhere, children's bikes, wagons and toys piled or parked in adjacent alleyways leading to backyards where swings and slides explained the excited voices of children. It was a heart tugging sight for a person who had never had such as a child.

As she crossed the street and stepped up on the curb of Nyota's block, she noticed a door open and two men exited a house. Upon closer examination she determined that they were both Vulcan, she could see their distinctive ears, but neither one was Spock. One Vulcan, oddly enough, was wearing a bright red shirt and a hair style completely different from any Vulcan she had ever seen. Maybe, Vulcans from different parts of their planet looked different, she did not know. Because of what she just witnessed, she was certain that that must be Nyota's house. She picked up her pace and smiled in anticipation of her friend's embrace. She walked up the path leading to the front door but before she could ring the bell, the door flew open and a person screamed her name. They both embraced, laughing, and even shedding a few, 'I'm so glad to see you tears'.

Christine looked at her friend, the face was the same, but the body was HUGE. "Oh dear Nyota, it has just been two months. What happen? What am I saying, I'm a nurse, I know what happened. Let me get you to a chair or something," was Chrstine's reaction.

Nyota batted her hand and smiled, "I have become extremely proficient in waddling. I can do it forward and at times backward. I also have found that hard seats are better than soft ones. In addition, dear friend, I have the finest live-in male nurse in the universe, Spock. His cousin Sirin and a new acquaintance just left here. They went over to the Academy to find Spock. He visits there when he gets a message from a new challenger-3D chess, you know. Believe me, he will be back within an hour. Those opponents have no idea who they are dealing with," she says with a giggle.

Nyota motions for Christine to follow her. She leads her out through the sliding doors onto the patio. "Spock is helping his cousin** in his yard and then they will work on ours. But there is always a breeze here and we have shelter from the sun," was Nyota's explanation for their alfresco lunch. Everything was already set up. There is a lovely salad, iced tea, and fruit on the round café table. They had just seated themselves when Spock appears at the patio door. He makes a graceful entrance and nods his head in recognition.

"It is truly a pleasure to have you here in our home, Nurse Chappel," he states.

Christine looks at him, "Old habits die hard, Spock, but we are no longer bound by our old formality, please call me Christine," she says smiling.

He again nods and turns his attention to Nyota who says smiling, "Beg your pardon, Christine, my nurse has to take some tests," Spock puts his forehead on hers and discreetly places his splayed hand on her abdomen. After a minute, he nods, and leaves the two friends to their task of eating and conversing. Both activities of no interest to him at the moment.

Nyota had disposable eating ware and after these were discarded Nyota places an ottoman under her feet and sits back to relax.

Christine says, "Ny you look more beautiful than ever. I expect that everything is going well."

"The only complaint is what I shared with you before, fatigue and now a little clumsy. Who would ever think that not being able to see your own feet could present such problems," Nyota exclaimed. But you are witness to the care Spock gives me. He and I have bonded with the boys. They are aware of Spock's presence even before he connects to their consciousness. I can't even imagine what surprises they will provide for us."

Christine holds Nyota's left hand with her right and says, "Ny, they cannot help but be extraordinary, look at their parents."

After several hours, Christine checks the time and mentions, "I don't know the transport's schedule. I think I better head home."

Nyota says, "If it is alright with you, Spock and I will take you home."

Christine doesn't wish to impose, but she is convinced by a stoic Vulcan and a very pregnant, emotionally charged human female that their suggestion is really for the best. Especially so, since Spock has promised to stop and get ice cream sundaes for both of them.

While sitting in the family room, Nyota breeches a subject that she has thought over quite deeply in the months since she and Spock have been settled.

Pouring out her heart, she starts, "I'm selfish Christine, and I don't want to be a meddler, but I don't want you to leave San Francisco. Why don't you apply for a position at the Academy? It will give you a place to stay, and when you are not here with me, you are still around familiar surroundings. Listen, I know how hard it is to come to a place and know absolutely nothing about the real life in that location. Remember, my parents were in the diplomatic corp. Please make the attempt Christine. We even have extra bedrooms if you wanted to live off campus. Spock and I have talked this over, so why don't you think it over. You don't have to go somewhere else and suffer culture shock."

"Oh Ny, you are really a wonderful friend, the sister I never had. That idea has crossed my mind. Tomorrow I will check out the job availability list and enter an application and resume for any position I feel qualified to fill. But look, thanks for the offer but I think not having to commute is a great balancing feature if I work there. But Ny, you know a 'sometimes bed' is a great consolation prize," she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Chapter 2**

**Reveries…**

The nest day Christine put on her uniform, checked job availability and forwarded three applications. She felt wearing her fleet uniform would help her blend in while on the campus and perhaps distance her from the general population while on her walk. She exited the dorm building to the bright San Francisco sunshine.

She heard the slight beep of her comm unit and saw it was Nyota. "Christine here," was her reply to her friend's, "Good morning." Christine filled her in on her morning activities.

Nyota inquired about her afternoon and evening plans, and there were none. "Want to come for dinner? We'll make sure you get home." 'It's a 'date'. was how the conversation ended.

Christina decided to take a walk by Fishermen's Wharf and do a little window-shopping. So intent was she that she was unable to avoid bumping into a tall, casually dressed Vulcan. "Excuse me," was her response and he acknowledges her apology with a slight nod. She then took another step and they bumped again. Christine felt a strange tingling sensation along her left arm. Finally, he stood still and said,

"Perhaps if you step to your right and I move to my right we will avoid another collision."

Christine complied, apologized again continued her brisk walk. Unbeknownst to her, his eyes followed her.

She had to acknowledge the sensation that had accompanied this encounter. She could not figure it out. And, there was something vaguely familiar about him. Christine shrugged her shoulders and headed directly to the west gate of the academy. Then it hit her, the atypical red shirt of yesterday worn by the Vulcan leaving Nyota's house must belong to the same Vulcan wearing a lavender colored shirt this day. She was certain that there could not be two such 'free spirited' Vulcans on an entire planet, let alone in one Terran city, even if that city was San Francisco.

Finally Christine arrived at the wharf and then she walked slowly, eyeing window displays, listening to the sounds of the ocean, enjoying the aroma flitting through the air from the bakeries, restaurants and vendors along the streets.

Not too much had changed-she guessed, five years in space is quite different from the same amount of years here. People were holding on to the sameness, the routines that made them comfortable. They liked the idea of dealing with the same merchant year after year. On the other hand, space travel reveled in constant expected and unexpected changes, in location, entities met-humanoid or otherwise, languages and different terrains. It took a special person to make a career of twenty years or more in that unrelenting inconstancy. She thought to herself, for some, the adventure wears off and they yearn for the stability that terra firma grants them.

She checked the time and decided it was much too late to eat a full lunch, just a little snack would do. Her dinner at Spock and Nyota's was just a little over three hours away. Time had just slipped by-she had been caught up in how this walk stirred up old memories, fed to her mind by her senses. She SAW the bar on the corner, 'The Dock of the Bay'. Music could be HEARD drifting from it…

"_Come on girl, you know you can do it," said Gaila as she nudged her out onto the dance floor. Of course, she could not compete with her or Nyota in this area, but she should give it a try, right? The three friends danced together, each spinning their own story as they twirled, slid, moved their hips and arms and mouthed the words to the song. Christine had never felt so liberated in her entire life. She had never felt as accepted as she realized what friendship was all about._

The FEEL of cobblestones under her feet…

"_What do you mean, walk fast. I can barely walk at all with these slick stones under my feet. Why was it we wore heels tonight? _

_Gaila placed her hands on her hips and did a provocative stroll, "To draw attention to our beautiful legs, our rolling hips and…"I'm taking off my shoes," was Nyota's solution._

The SMELL of cinnamon brought her back and she paused before the bakery and decided something from this other place of remembrance would do fine…

_As they exited the bakery, Galia giggled and said, "Did you know that Vulcans can't eat cinnamon." With that, she takes a large bite out of her cinnamon bun. "Well, they CAN eat it, but it does a number on them. It is an aphrodisiac." _

_Nyota says, "No, I hear that it is chocolate, could it be both?" _

"_Well, I would bake the largest chocolate cake in the world, lace it with cinnamon and give it to that Vulcan instructor any day," was Christine reply to these revelations. When it came to Vulcans, the male, Vulcan, the planet or Vulcan, the language Christine's imagination ran wild._

She entered the establishment and discovered that she would not be able to relive this memory by sampling even a little TASTE; there was a lump in her throat. Thinking of Gaila, her fun loving, promiscuous, brilliant, beautiful, friend, along with hundreds of others, long gone into the ashes of space removed all such desire from her. She had long ago discovered that part of her was lost out there in space also. In fact, all who witnessed that event, left amidst the wreckage, their innocence.

Strangely, as she started walking back, her eyes misty with unshed tears she started softly SINGING Gaila favorite song_, 'Stardust.'_

Christine headed back to the campus so that she could change her clothes. As she exited the dormitory, she noticed a lavender shirt in a sea of red walking in the distance. In fact, she was sure it had to belong to the only one such mismatched entity in the entire universe. She quickened her pace so she would not miss the 1700-hour transport.


	3. Chapter 3

**My continued thanks to StarQuilter57 for allowing me to borrow Sirin and family.**

**Don't own or profit. See my full disclaimer at my profile site.**

**Chapter Three Parts 7-9/Revised**

**Did I Mention The Color of His Shirt?…**

As Christine turned the corner to wait for the shuttle she was surprised to see the same lavender shirt. Upon close examination, she was certain that this was the same Vulcan that she had collided with earlier. And, quite likely, one of the two Vulcans she'd seen leaving Nyota's house yesterday. She wondered if this was the 'new acquaintance' Nyota had mentioned. If so, he was quite easy on the eye! As Christine approached him he nodded slightly, then dropped his eyes down to a PADD he was holding … but it didn't take long to catch his eye again. Christine offered a slight smile and was surprised to see a slight inclination of a return.

Both the shirt color and the animated response from an individual with Vulcan ears send her mind into a tailspin. 'Where's the bowl haircut?' she wondered to herself as she considered his thick, curly dark hair. 'So many contradictions!' All wrapped in a vivid colored shirt.

The transport finally arrived. No time left to riddle her puzzle, Christine punched in her destination and went to find a seat. She then looked up when she heard the robotic voice say, 'Duplication.'. The Vulcan's face also appeared thoughtful as he turned to take a seat.

'Strange!' Christine wondered at the shared destination. 'Is he visiting Spock and Nyota again? Perhaps he lives nearby.'

Christine took her companion, a book, out of her bag and began reading. She had lost track of time and was startled when she heard her destination chimed. 'Lavender Shirt' had already arisen from his seat and was approaching the terminal with card in hand, prepared to have the credits extracted for his trip.

Christine did likewise and they exited the transport together. As he started down the street she decided to fake a little distraction, making a great show as she searched for something in her bag. She then walked very slowly towards Nyota's house; taking in the sights, which included the very scenic view of a Vulcan walking away. Midway down the first block, her co-passenger turned and looked at her intensely and then walked briskly ahead.

She was half expecting to see her fellow passenger at Nyota's house when she arrived. But, Spock opened the door and led her out to the patio where Nyota was seated with her feet raised.

"Swelling. Now in my ankles," Nyota said with disgust. "Good thing I can't see them unless I manage to raise them above my stomach!

Nyota then reprimanded herself, "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was a terrible welcome! Christine, thanks so much for coming. We have a slight change of plans. Sirin, Spock's cousin will be the host tonight. You are just as welcome there as you are here."

Christine smiled at her animated friend and said, "Swollen feet and all, you are just too beautiful. Thanks for the invite Nyota, I needed to be with you tonight."

She then related to her friend the events of her earlier walk and of her musings, and they both shed tears for lost friends and lost innocence.

**An Evening With Sirin…**

Around fifteen minutes after she arrived, Spock appeared at the door, informing them that it was time to proceed to Sirin's house. Because of Nyota's lack of mobility, Christine had anticipated traveling in a ground car. Imagine her amazement when Spock, instead, gathered Nyota into his arms and exited the patio door. Christine quickly followed in their wake as they made their way to the fence at the rear of their yard. Both sides of the fence were flanked by a set of steps, with a railed platform at the top.

Standing on the other side of the fence was a Vulcan, an adult male who looked very much like Spock, though not quite as tall. Next to him was an even smaller version of Spock, a boy of pre teen years, probably ten or eleven. In all her studies Christine had never seen an unattractive Vulcan. This gathering only served to solidify her good opinion.

Spock nodded in Christine's direction. "Nurse Chapel … excuse me, Christine … this is my cousin Sirin and his son Jason.

Nods were exchanged and then Spock said to his cousin, "You have permission to touch my wife." He then handed Nyota over the fence to his cousin.

Spock then climbed up the steps and steadied himself on the railed platform as he reached out to assist Christine. She carefully grabbed the long sleeve of his shirt to avoid skin contact, then made her way down the opposing set of stairs, finally making foot fall in Sirin's yard.

As Spock gently retrieved Nyota from his cousin's arms she nuzzled into her husband's neck, declaring in mock seriousness, "I missed you."

Relieved of his temporary burden, Sirin turned to his guest and explained the unusual arrangement. "When my cousin purchased the adjacent house, these steps were installed for Jason and his younger siblings who are all quite fond of climbing, but we will soon be installing a gate for the rest of us."

Christine and Spock with his passenger, followed Sirin towards the house. They entered as he held the door for them. Down a short hallway and into a large family room the group walked. Nyota, having finally been deposited onto a large chaise lounge, uttered a deep sigh of contentment. An attractive brunette hovered about Nyota, arranging extra pillows.

"Guys, thank you for the transportation," she said with a smile, "And Sirin, Rachel, thank you for the most comfortable seat in the house." Her thanks were acknowledged by one hug and two curt nods.

Christine was then introduced to the rest of Sirin's family. The lovely and gracious brunette was Rachel, his wife. Hannah and T'Lonna were their daughters. The two girls were energetic, bright and precocious - in the very best sense of the word. They were also, like their big brother, future heartbreakers! Christine watched as Jason shepherded his sisters out of the room and up the steps, thinking that this was without a doubt her idea of the perfect family.

"My mother-in-law and another guest will be joining us shortly. She is completing preparations in the dining room and he has volunteered to assist her. Ah, here is our guest now."

Catching a bright flash of color out of the corner of her eye, Christine turned toward it, scarcely believing her eyes. There, entering from the dining room was Lavender Shirt! Sirin gestured towards him with his hand.

"Christine, this is Lo'vaak. He has recently joined the staff at San Francisco General. Lo'vaak, this is a new acquaintance named Christine Chapel." Sirin looked briefly at Nyota for assistance.

Nyota laughed and said, "Please excuse me. This is my dear friend, Christine Chapel. We were at the Academy together and then we both served on the Enterprise."

Christine, suddenly reticent, thought to limit herself to a shy wave, but Lo'vaak was far more forthright than that. Striding over to her purposefully, he executed a slight bow and spoke to her in perfectly unaccented Standard, "I believe we quite literally 'bumped into each other' on Star Fleet's campus earlier today, and were certainly on the same transport together this afternoon. I wondered what had happened to you."

"What a coincidence!" Christine said, blushing furiously, "Imagine that!"

She was saved from further embarrassment when Sirin announced that their meal was ready. Esther, Sirin's mother-in-law entered the room. After introductions she was identified as the cook, and became quite apparent that she knew her way around a kitchen. Everything on the table looked and smelled delicious, and was Vulcan friendly; no finger food, all vegetarian, served from covered dishes and laid out buffet style.

As they lined up to plate their food, Lo'vaak edged in behind Christine and asked, "How are you adapting after five years in space?"

"I'm beginning to see how much I have missed Terra. I spent the day looking at clouds, smelling the flowers, hearing the birds. It was like an awakening,"

He nodded and said, "I have just started to appreciate the stability of life here. My entire life has been spent in space. Dark, silent, inhospitable space … What a revelation Terra has been."

Christine nodded her head in agreement.

As she helped her plate Christine thought to prepare one for Nyota as well, but glancing over to her friend saw that Spock had already done so. He was now kneeling attentively by her side, helping her to assume a sitting position. What a treasure Nyota had!

Surveying the room, Christine spotted an empty tray table in the far corner. Lo'vaak followed her and she deposited her plate on the surface. He waited until she scooted her plate over, indicating that she was willing to share the table with him.

Looking relieved as he deposited his plate, he said, "I was wondering how to consume the food without a flat surface to place it on. Thank you for sharing."

Christine smiled and responded, "To eat without a table, balancing food on a knee, is as acquired talent and requires diligent practice."

His response, typically Vulcan, was a nod, but uncharacteristically was accompanied by a widening smile. Lo'vaak was, without a doubt, the most sociable, gregarious Vulcan she'd ever met.

What could possibly be the reason?

**Quiet Talk**

Lo'vaak was silent for several moments while he sampled each item on his plate. Then, looking at Christine, he inquired, "What was your assignment on the Enterprise?"

With her mouth full, she gave the gesture, 'one moment please,' then finally answered, "I was the supervising head nurse in Sick Bay."

Lo'vaak looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded with great certainty, "Your personality added warmth and caring to that clinical setting."

Christine was flabbergasted. How could he possibly come to such a conclusion, never having met her before?

Sirin, an attentive host, approached them with two bottles of wine, one red, the other white and said to Christine, "Which do you prefer?"

She pointed to the white and he poured her a glass.

"I believe I already know your preference, Lo'vaak," said Sirin with raised brow, as he filled Lo'vaak's glass with the same colored liquid.

Christine tilted her glass in Lo'vaak's direction, "To your health," she stated and the gesture was returned.

Leaning closer to her he said in a lowered voice, "You do realize that if enough of us wished that and it came to pass, we would be without our jobs?"

Christine said conspiratorially, "I guess we have to be careful what we wish for.."

They both smiled. Lo'vaak set his glass down, eased his long legs out in front of him and placed his latched hands behind his neck, all the while keeping his eyes on Christine. How distracting!

Finally working up the courage, Christine made her inquiry, "What position do you hold at San Francisco General?"

He replied, "I work with Sirin as a Vulcan healer. I am also on call at Star Fleet Academy, working with the Vulcan community there. It has grown considerably in the past five years. Around the same time I sought to put down roots here, Sirin was finding it increasingly challenging to carry the case loads from both facilities. The timing was fortuitous."

I have a friend who had encouraged me much earlier to put roots down on Terra. I rejected his suggestion for quite a while and then I was drawn to this place for a reason I am just now beginning to understand. Perhaps one day I will be able to share with you what irresistible force has drawn me to this place at this time.

She nodded, "Terra's beauty draws many persons here."

Looking directly at her, Lo'vaak responded, "Yes, yes, that would draw me. In addition, my work as a healer has proved to be quite rewarding."

His statement peaked Christine's interest and she inquired, "How were you trained as a Healer?"

"I come from a long line of them. My father still practices the art…"

Suddenly the sound of raucous squawking from an adjacent room stopped all conversation.

"Ivan! Hush!" shouted Esther.

Glancing over to Lo'vaak and Christine she apologized, "Please excuse the interruption. Ivan is our pet, a Rigellian parrot. He can get rambunctious when he isn't the center of attention."

To prove her point, Ivan chose that exact moment to sing a rather risqué song. Esther, sipping from a nearly empty wine glass, rewarded the bird by bursting out laughing.

"That bird is outrageous! Lucky for him we're vegetarian. You should have heard his latest…" Esther then went on to regale the group with the bird's latest off color joke - and the room went silent.

That is, all except Lo'vaak who slapped his thigh and laughed with gusto.

"You remind me of my mother," he said to the story teller. "That sounds like something she would entertain us with" Then, noticing the rest of the group's response, or rather, _non_-response, Lo'vaak put his wine glass to his lips and, with eyebrows aloft, looked at Christine over the rim…

It was then that Christine noticed his eyes; coal black, no iris … 'Betazoid!' she thought, 'He's probably telepathic _and_ empathetic!' That would certainly explain a lot, including that statement he'd made earlier about her personality. Then Christine's mind went off on another tangent, 'Oooh! Betazoids get married naked! Even the guests … naked! … Oh dear, I hope I didn't just broadcast that!' Hazarding a glance in Lo'vaak's direction, Christine caught his eye - then felt her cheeks grow hot.

Lo'vaak merely tilted his head in the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug, looked down at his glass and smiled.

**Contradictions and Translations**

Sirin's wife, Rachel announced that it was time for dessert. One by one, the guests walked over to the table to check out the spread.

As he rose from his chair Lo'vaak turned toward his table partner. "May I get something for you?" he inquired.

"I think I'll view the temptations for myself," Christine answered. "If I'm going to indulge, I should at least pick my own poison."

Lo'vaak's head tilted sharply at this until, intuitively recognizing this as yet another colorful Terran expression, he nodded and moved closer to Christine in order to guide her to the table. Leaning in close he said under his breath, "You might also need to assist me in 'selecting my poison'. I am unfamiliar with some of these items and would ask your assistance in identifying them."

Christine was happy to oblige.

After returning to their seats Christine, feeling more and more comfortable with her table mate, decided to indulge her curiosity as well. "Lo'vaak, I must say that you are something of a puzzle to me. A Vulcan Healer in bright colored shirts … Vulcan ears and Betazoid eyes ... Would you consider it rude if I…"

"Not at all. I admire straightforwardness. As you are probably aware, Betazoids are capable of procreating with almost any humanoid species. After revealing that my father is a Vulcan healer, you probably deduced - especially after my response to Esther's 'joke' - that my mother is Betazoid. And you would be correct."

Shaking her head Christine said, "You are really a study in contrasts; Vulcan calm and Betazoid forcefulness … Your formative years must have been very interesting."

"Yes," he said, "And not only because of my parentage. In addition to being a healer my father owns a merchant ship; my grandfather owned the same ship and his father, and so on… I come from a long line of space travelers. My father never sat foot on Vulcan. My mother, part of a bartering agreement, was rescued from slavery. Since his marriage to my mother was never registered on Vulcan it has never been recognized by that community. Consequently, I am a citizen of space. I cannot begin to tell you how many times we have crisscrossed the Alpha and Beta quadrants in my lifetime. I was born in space, raised in space, schooled in space … In fact, the longest period of time I have been away from space has been these eight months on Terra.

"My father is now one hundred fifty-seven earth years old, my mother a mere sixty-eight. The spark of life should die out for both of them about the same time. It is reasonable to think that neither one of them will outlive the other by a long period of time."

"Is that a comfort to you?" Christine asked.

"Yes and no," he answered. You see, now, the devotion between them is so profound, I can't even imagine the degree of grief the survivor would experience. In a Vulcan, this condition could even lead to self-murder. I do not wish that intense sorrow in either parent to be prolonged. This fact my parents have discussed - or should I say the logical Vulcan half has attempted to voice as the emotional Betazoid half has dissolved into an over abundance of tears. If sickness or accident does not provide the answer, time will.

"It was my mother who first became aware of the fact that my heart was not in space; then my father sensed it also. They encouraged me to seek my own path. Fortunately I have siblings, two brothers and one sister, so my leaving did not mean that my parents would be left alone. I always felt confident that one of them would take the reins from my father. So, in actuality, to answer the 'no' part, I have no idea when I will see my family, in the flesh again. Without the necessary citizenship validation, the probability of my father receiving clearance on any Federation planet is doubtful. My education provided clearance for me.

Although in space, we have not isolated ourselves, we heard about the destruction of Vulcan, my father felt their distress. It took many hours of meditation for him to cope with that depth of loss. This was the case, despite the fact that all he has is a cultural bond with his people.

We even heard about the Battle of Terra-news travels very fast in space.

I knew that my Vulcan part would never truly adjust to a life on my mother's home planet. On the other hand, Vulcan's strict and non-emotional façade would crush what latitude my Betazoid freedom gave me. So, middle of the road would have to be chosen. It was then I felt the tug, the pull toward Terra, stronger than from any other location. So, here I am. I have encapsulated my life into a 3.5 minute narrative. Now, tell me about yourself," Lo'vaak said placing both palms on his thighs and straightening out his long legs again, as he assumed an even more relaxed position.

Christine bowed her head, took a deep breath and said, "Not exciting at all, I was orphaned at five. I'm from Terra of course; an area that at one time was the state of Louisiana. Both my parents were killed in a hover accident; none of my relatives were able or willing to take me, so I was sent to an orphanage-a place…"

He interrupted her, "I know what kind of place that is."

She continued, "When I was thirteen I was sent to a group home. I passed all my primary school exams at fourteen and started my nursing training at fifteen. And so, that's it."

His dark eyes examined her closely, "No that is not 'it'. You have left out your Starfleet training and your friendship with Nyota and Spock."

She nodded and continued, "Spock was an instructor at the Academy and later also served on the Enterprise.

"But there were three of us girls who were students, Nyota, from USA, Gaila an Orion and I. Thick as thieves we were, in other words we were very, very close. We were as close as blood sisters. All of us graduated with honors; Nyota in communications, Gaila in computer science and myself in medicine. Gaila did not survive the Battle of Vulcan. Her degree was sent to Orion." With that Christine choked back tears and said, "Excuse me."

Lo'vaak said nothing, got up from his seat and returned with a glass of water. He said, "Please, drink this, it will help you."

She complied. "I guess you can sense a jumbled up person inside my head."

He answered, "No, I have deliberately shielded your thoughts from mine. Your thoughts are safe from me."

**Chapter 8**

**No Secrets…**

Lo'vaak's choice of Terra had been validated by his months of association with Sirin, and now, his observations of Spock. In both men the cold, distancing from others so indicative of their race seemed to have been softened. Both man publicly displayed their devotion to their bond-mates, other family members and friends in the presence of others.

He had observed his father, after years with his mother showing a reserved amount of emotions. Lo'vaak was aware that Spock was a hybrid, so possible changes in him were his honest effort to embrace his human side. He further reasoned that, perhaps, after long periods of close proximity, emotional qualities probably have a way of affecting even Vulcans.

Nyota signaled to Christine who rose and said, "Pardon me, my friend summons me. We have not spoken all night."

He nodded and said I believe the expression is, 'She has first dibs.'" Christine smiled.

Nyota tapped the side of the chase lounge and Christine seated herself. "You look pretty chummy over there my friend. What did you learn?"

"Tons and tons, his mother is a Betazoid and his father is a Vulcan healer. He works with Sirin at the hospital. But Nyota, he is but a kid."

Nyota reminded her, "Don't let his looks deceive you. Vulcans do not show their age like we do. Their maturity level is also quite above ours. He has been watching you very closely. So, you can thank me later, we will take both of you home tonight. How does that sound?"

Christine sighs, "Thanks Ny, ya know I love ya!"

Laughing Nyota said, "OK, I know, but I'm willing to move over, but not out, to let someone else in,"

Spock came and stood behind her and massaged her neck. She said, "Spock, I think we will have two passengers instead of one tonight. "

"Indeed," he says. His eyes are smiling.

Before the night is over Lo'vaak has sampled every desert that was on the table. Christine told him, "You must have a sweet tooth."

His response was, "That expression requires an explanation." This she supplied.

In a quiet moment, Christine noticed a touching scene between Spock and Nyota-He placed his hand across her abdomen, her hand was on top of his. For just a briefest moment they both closed their eyes. Later, Nyota told her in a whisper, "Spock puts our boys to 'bed' every night at the same time-wishing them a calm and peaceful rest."

Spock and Lo'vaak give their good nights to Sirin's family and go to get the transport and returned within minutes. Nyota volunteered to sit in the back with Christine and they held hands, just like in the 'old days.'

Spock and Lo'vaak begin conversing in Vulcan. Christine smiled at Nyota and said, _Nam-tor lan'ash-veh. _(I am here.) Nyota seconded Christine with, _Nam-tor la'nash-veh isha_ (I am here also).

Lo'vaak threw back his head and laughed. He said to Spock, "I guess we can have no secrets." Spock's reply was, "In present company, you are correct."

They took Christine to the dormitory first. She exited the vehicle and stood by Spock's window and thanked him for the ride home. She then said goodnight to Lo'vaak and gave Niota a good night kiss through her open window.

With mischief gleaming in her eyes, Nyota said, "Christine, why don't you come over and spent a few days with me. Your 'sometime bed' is available."

Her friend held back a scream of delight and said, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

We all know who was privy to that conversation.

**Chapter 9**

**Not, 'Once Upon A Time'…**

At 1300 hours Christine was at their front door and Nyota opened the door and let her friend see her almost normal sized ankles. She cautiously danced around, showing them off.

Christine asked, "How did that happen?"

"Lo'vaak brought me a special herbal tea. I was in the bathroom all morning but check me out."

Nyota then pointed and mouthed, 'He is in the dinning room playing chess with Spock.'

Christine put her bags down and checked her reflection in the hallway mirror. Christine took a peek into the dining room and discovered the shirt color of the day was bright yellow. Fortunately, the two men were deeply engrossed in their game and did not notice her. She went into the kitchen to volunteer as kitchen aide. Nyota sat on a high counter stool and gestured for Christine to grab an apron. Before putting it on, she washed her hands and then got a handful of veggies to peel, trim and chop.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Curried veggie stir fry and flat bread," Nyota answered.

"How much ginger-do you want it sliced or chopped?" was the inquiry.

"Suit yourself," was the reply. "I was only going to use it to flavor the oil. Christine, I'm so comfortable on this stool, could I persuade you to do the actual cooking?"

"Thought you've never ask. Put your feet up on the rung of my stool, keep them elevated while I cook," was Christine's answer.

She was awesome in the kitchen and Nyota knew it.

Even before she had completed cooking the meal, Spock, the perfect host and even more perfect husband, had set the table. As soon as the meal was finished he transported the serving dishes to the table and then took Nyota in his arms and carried her to the dining room table and helped her plate.

Lo'vaak observed and then asked Christine, "Are these activities uniquely Terran?

Christine answered with a smile, "No, uniquely Spock and Nyota. I guess each century has its great love story. In one it might be Romeo and

Juliet, another the Duke and Duchess of Windsor. In our time, I would vote for Spock and Nyota."

"For them was it _shan'hal'lak? _(Love at first sight, the absolute, the engulfment) he asked.

Christine shook her head, "No, it took them almost three years to come to just a shadow of what we look upon today."

Lo'vaak tilted his head, looked at Spock and then at Christine and said, "He is a very patient man."

As typical at a Vulcan meal, there was little conversation. Despite changes in each one present at the table, basics seemed to have changed little. For a Vulcan, food was necessary for life, but not pointedly having to be savored or enjoyed-just consumed graciously. Most conversation was between Christine and Nyota. On occasion, Spock or Lo'vaak might nod or make one word comments.

When all had dined sufficiently Nyota touched Christine's hand, and said "You two stay and talk while Spock and I take care of this."

As they were leaving the room, Lo'vaak looked in their direction and questioned Christine again, "Have you ever had such an experience?"

Christine lowered her head and said, "Once I was engaged to be married, but my fiancée died."

Looking directly at Christine, he responded, "I grieve with thee," the typical Vulcan expression of sympathy.

She looked up, "It was quite a while ago, but I thank you." Lo'vaak nodded.

Turning his chair so he can look at Christine, he said, "Let me tell you about my family. My brothers Manuk and Ba' taak are twins they were born seven years after me. We three, are children of Pon Farr. My sister, Ta'Na, is not. There was a great deal of, shall I say, adjustments necessary between my father and mother. You could never imagine two more dissimilar persons, virtually contradictions-young-old; Vulcan-Betazoid; traveled-imprisoned; educated-illiterate; explosive-calm; need I say more. But when my father was severely injured, she followed his instruction to the letter. She would not let him die, she wept over his wounds. From that experience came love from my mother and trust from my father. And from that, came my sister. She continues to be the bridge between my parents. The Betazoid expression is '_mo'ock_ _ve'nish''tu_,' (Don't look it up-it's my own creation) literally, best fruit.

"In standard, your father's best fruit, 'the apple of your father's eye," she said.

"Ah, yes." He took a deep breath and continued, "She is very beautiful and is more Vulcan than myself and my brothers, combined, almost to the extreme," he explained.

He continued, "For many years there has been another family on our ship. The father of that family is the ship's first mate. They were exiled from Vulcan as _V'tosh ka'tur_, Vulcan s without logic. They didn't reject Sarak teachings, just the way his teachings were interpreted. Their oldest son is to bond with my sister when meditation does not carry him through his next Pon Farr. They know one another well, he recognizes that she is strong-willed but they have practiced the melding of their minds and feel they are compatible. I think they probably will be the ones who will carry on the family tradition. On the other hand, my brothers will, like me, choose their own path, probably within the Betazoid community.

Whenever my family is within communication range, I hear from them. Otherwise, we rely on passing information through other ships that will travel closer to Terra, so I guess you could say we network. I have met many interesting ship captain this way. The other day I spoke to a captain whose home is the United States of Africa named Jabari.** (1)** He even said he has a sister who lives in this area.

Christine smiled, "You are sitting at his sister's table."

Lo'vaak looked surprised. Then he said, "Space is becoming a smaller neighborhood."

Christine said, "It appears so."

Nyota called from the kitchen, "Anyone for tea?"

Two voices responded affirmatively. Spock entered with a tray laden with fruits, tea pot, cups, honey, and various teas. He then returned to the kitchen and escorted his wife into the room. They had heard her laughing protests.

"Spock, I can walk, really I can."

His response, "I am aware that you are fully capable of walking, but I also know that I find it pleasing to have you close to me in my arms, as I carry you.

"OK, she says, "You may carry me to bed later, deal?"

"That is agreeable," was his reply.

As they were all seated, drinking tea, Lo'vaak asked, "When will your gestation be complete?"

Nyota looked down at her ever growing belly, "I wish I could tell anyone, including myself. Our children are _nas-ha-vel, _(hybrid)and strangely, one third Vulcan, instead of one quarter. At present there is no data to indicate the length of the gestation; we are playing it by ear." Lo'vaak looked puzzled.

Spock explained, "By ear means, there is no written text."

Nyota, smiled, and announced, "Ta Daaah, drum roll please, we have a role reversal here folks, he just took my job as interpreter. Good move honey."

Christine laughed and said, "Ny, you trained him well. He is now quicker than you with the answers."

Spock's raises his eyebrow and he said, "Indeed."

Nyota smiled and said, "I have many things on my mind-as you can imagine. He just has to fill in when necessary."

Lo'vaak looked at the time and said, "I have an early appointment tomorrow morning with a young cadet. Spock said, "It would be prudent to leave now."

Spock nodded to Nyota and she said, "You two go on, Christine and I will lie around and sip tea." As soon as the door closed on the men, Nyota grabbed Christine's hand and said, "And…?"

Her friend's response is, "He is an amazing person, from an unbelievable background-my life is like oil-slicked water compared to his. He appeared to be a warm, caring person, much like your Spock."

As she tapped her cheek with her index finger, Nyota commented.

"There is an extra bonus, he is handsome as heck."

New Info:

Lo'vaak was a very efficient worker. Already within the Vulcan community word had gotten around that indicated he was extraordinarily proficient as a healer. Sirin and Rachel home had become like his roost. In Sirin he found not only a friend, but also a guide to Terran behavior. In this area he was like a father figure. His wife, Rachel complimented her husband perfectly. This family's tranquility, harmony, and love addressed what he most wanted. But since he has experienced the Vulcan equivalent of 'Love at first sight' he is obligated to seek out, identify, and join with that individual. Lo'vaak was most interested in speaking to Spock about his relationship with his wife. Hopefully, through these two families, that bonding will be realized.

Jason had developed an attachment to Lo'vaak and was now learning Betazed. Of course, his closest attachment is still with his Uncle Spock. But Spock's time and energies have now been redirected to his family. This was not disturbing to Jason for he was in keen anticipation of the arrival of his two new cousins-'Uncle' Spock and 'Aunt Nyota's' twins. He had already formulated what a great time they would have together. He also looked forward to bonding with them. At last, two males to exchange with whom to exchange ideas.

As the oldest of four siblings he was very use to young being around him, but, Jason's hybrid situation did not mirror Lo'vaak's and Jason did not fully comprehend why his 'uncle' Lo'vaak rarely asked questions. He just seemed to know.

One day, Jason wanted to surprise this other uncle with talents unique to his Vulcan/Human

A/N

**As always, no profit or gain. But, I must thank in all earnestness my BETA, and sister, M'Celeste, who has been described before and remains my sister despite her head nods and hand waves.**

**And an addition thanks to StarQuilter57 for her allowing us to visit Sirin and family. Please note, they are the focus of her story, Tuesday With Sirin.**

**Botsey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers:**

**There has been additions added to the previous postings. These do not change the plot line, but they do enrich the characters. If you wish, read that posting before continuing to read this.**

**I especially wish to thank my beta, M'Celeste, who has added almost Vulcan growls to her vocabulary of displeasure or dissatisfaction at a sentence construction, left out quotation marks or superfluous information. She is truly awesome!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Botsey**

**Chapter 10**

**Big Brother Is Listening…**

Before Spock left the house with Lo'vaak Nyota sent a message through their bond, 'K'diwah, I think we have a budding romance here. Perhaps you can help it along.' As he turned to observed her she continued, 'He has Sirin's and my approval.'

They were in the vehicle for only a few moments when Nyota's prognostication proved itself to have some merit. On one side, at least.

"Spock," Lo'vaak said, almost tentatively, "I realize that our acquaintance is of short duration, but I have already come to think of you and Sirin as friends, even _k'war'ma'khon, _(persons as close as family though not related by blood). Perhaps an illogical leap of faith, but what is, is."

Lo'vaak paused for a few moments more, then finally inquired, "May I ask you a personal query?" Glancing over, he saw Spock's almost imperceptible nod, invitation enough to continue. "You and your bondmate have impressed me deeply. How did you meet her?"

Not the question Spock had expected! But perhaps this line of questioning would lead to another, one that was of special concern to Nyota. Looking intently at his companion as though measuring his worth, Spock seemed to have come to a decision.

"Let me settle the vehicle." Spock throttled back on the hover car, bringing it down by the shoulder on the quiet residential street. As he powered it down, he turned to his companion and said, "I will now tell you our story-very few persons know it."

Spock went on to tell Lo'vaak of a challenging time in his life, a time when tumultuous Vulcan emotions seemed intent to rise up and govern his every action, with nothing to fend them off but ineffectual meditation and inadequate human control. He related that it was during this period that he signed on with Starfleet as a cadet then, after graduation, an instructor. How Nyota came to be first his student, then his teaching assistant. How her keen and disciplined mind and academic excellence earned, first his recognition, then his respect and admiration, till eventually his traitorous emotions caused him to give in to deeper feelings. How those feelings, coupled with human control, eventually led him to fly in the face of all logic and pursue a non-platonic relationship with Nyota for two and three quarter years before her graduation.

He explained how her love brought him peace, enabling him to finally accept both parts of his nature. How her compassion comforted him when his mother and his world died. How her constancy changed him for the better. How their marriage and her recent pregnancy completed him.. He finally ended by saying, "For the first time in my life I have found balance and contentment, and it is all because of my adun'a (wife).

Lo'vaak, who had been listening with rapt attention, appeared moved. Then troubled. Facing Spock he said, "So it was not love at first sight?"

"No," Spock said, "Because of our circumstances, both of us made every attempt to ignore what was happening, but it was not possible. It would seem that we needed each other, certainly a difficult admission on my part, as a Vulcan. I had to face the truthfulness of this discovery. We both did."

Lo'vaak, holding Spock's gaze said, "I want to thank you for relating this to me. Thank you for your trust. I had hoped, though, to find some point of reference for my own situation, but it appears I must sort through this on my own. You see, I believe that in my case, _shan'hal'lak_ has occurred. I say this because, from my very first sight of her, of Christine, thoughts of her have dominated my consciousness. I am filled with a very deep longing."

"When did this start?"

"I first saw her face from your front steps as she was coming to visit you and your wife. Then we physically bumped into each other at the Academy-I stopped to watch her as she walked away, her presence held me in thrall till she turned the corner and was no longer in view. Three hours, twenty six minutes and fifteen seconds after this transpired, we traveled together on the same ground vehicle, which led us both here, first to your house and finally to Sirin's where we were finally formally introduced.

"Spock," Lo'vaak concluded, feelingly, "All of this .. All of this has transpired in fewer than three days."

Spock's face was completely open as he made an admission.

"I too have experienced what you have just related. It is deeply unsettling. In my case it took time - but eventually all conscious thought was affected. I can truly sympathize. Do you see her in your mind's eye?"

"Constantly."

Spoke nodded and templed his fingers.

"In what way may I assist you Lo'vaak?"

Lo'vaak's reply made Vulcan sense.

"I don't yet know. This is something I will have to meditate on quite deeply. I have no idea what her thoughts are about me, about commitment or bonding. In addition, I have little experience with Terran courtship rituals. There is a Terran saying, that applies here, this is 'the road least traveled,' "he says with a slight smile.

As they pulled up in front of his residence he said, "Perhaps I could engage your aduna's assistance?"

"Indeed," said Spock, "You have my permission to contact Nyota and interact with her on this matter. I am sure at this point that no one knows Christine better than she does."

"I will learn about her the Terran way," Lo'vaak interjected, "It will take time. I will court her."

**Chapter 11**

**Match-Makers, Inc.**

Spock returned to find Nyota and Christine seated on the sofa. Christine had positioned her friend's feet on an ottoman.

Christine yawned and stretched and said, "If you show me my 'sometimes bed,' I think I am this far away," She placed her thumb on the first digit of her index finger, "from sleep."

"Your bedroom is up the stairs, the door to the left. There is an adjoining bathroom. Your towels and stuff are on the bed."

"Thanks, I'm going to turn in," Christine said as she ran up the stairs.

"Pleasant dreams," Nyota continued just before she heard the upstairs door close.

Nyota gestured for Spock to sit down next to her and he drew her onto his lap. He said, "I am late putting our sons to 'bed."

"You have trained them well, K'diwa, I think they have drifted off on their own," Nyota replied. Spock's hand already in position, he nodded then kissed his wife's expansive belly as she tousled his hair.

"Did Lo'vaak have a good time tonight?"

Gently stroking Nyota's arm, Spock said, "He is a troubled young man."

"Missing his family, is he?" Nyota asked.

"No, that is not the source of his emotional distress, He is engulfed in the throes of _shan'hal'lak_. As we had observed, and by his own admission, the object of his affection is our Christine."

At that, Nyota threw back her head, held on to her stomach for dear life and burst out laughing.

With an eyebrow raised, Spock said, "Nyota, our sons are now awake. Let me 'speak' with them to ensure their calm return to sleep. Then I would wish you to clarify your unexpected response to my revelation."

When calm had returned, Nyota took her husband's face in her hands and planted repeated kisses upon it. "I think, _Adun _(husband) you and I are now officially matchmakers, for our dear female friend is suffering from the human equivalent of Lo'vaak's condition."

Smiling, she continued, "I know that you don't know him as well as Sirin, but maybe you can speak to her about him. She especially has to understand that he desires to bond with her. She needs to understand the process and its ramifications, especially so, because he is a healer, his abilities surpass an average Vulcan.."

Nodding Spock said, "Lo'vaak desires to speak to you about Christine. I have given him my permission. He is inquiring about courtship rituals."

"See, I told you we were matchmakers," she replied. Then she kissed him more deeply and whispered, "By the way, where is my promised ride?"

With that Spock placed one hand under his wife's knees and rose effortlessly to a standing position. Nyota rewarded her husband with a kiss on a most sensitive part of his anatomy.

"K'diwa, please refrain from kissing my ear.'

Nyota's uncontrollable giggles were punctuated by purr-like chest rumblings as they made their way down the hall.

**Chapter 12**

**Notes and Observations Needed…**

As usual, when Nyota awoke the next morning, Spock was gone-he did spend his early mornings meditating. Slipping on a bathrobe she made her way barefooted into the kitchen. There she discovered her husband in deep conversation with Christine, who was nursing a cup of coffee.

Standing with hands on her hips slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, she announced, "I sure hope there is some 'liquid life' left. Both of you know me, in the morning - just add coffee and I'm human." Christine observed her friend, Nyota's long hair now hung to her hips and was undone and as she moved it swayed rhythmically.

Christine marveled, 'How could Spock not be affected by such a sight.'

And as she held this thought, Spock left his chair, swooped up his wife and placed his forehead upon hers and transmitted through the bond, 'Rom asail, ko-melch t' f'nash-veh sa-fus.' (Good morning, mother of my sons).

Nyota giggled and said, "You took your life in your hands to do that before my first sip of coffee. You must indeed love me."

Spock responded, "Indeed." as he placed her in the high chair next to his and went to prepare her coffee.

Nyota smiled and said, "What were you two talking about?"

Christine looked down, blushed and said, "Lo'vaak."

And how much talking have you two…?"

Christine stopped her and said, "I know everything. And I am scared to death. This is all so sudden. We are not talking casual here, we're talking forever. I'm a little unhinged, Ny."

Nyota leaned over and whispered into Spock's ear and he stood and with a nod, excused himself. In a few minutes he returned with a book.

Holding the book out to her friend, Nyota said, "Different type of hybrid, but the principles are the same."

Christine took the book from Nyota. As she traced her fingers over the engraved cover, 'Notes and Observations of a Married Hybrid Vulcan,' Author, S'chn T'gai Spock, she whispered reverently, "Oh, Ny, this is a labor of love."

"You are right about that Christine. So right. Now!" Nyota said, changing the tone of the conversation to a more playful one, "Here are your rules for the rest of the morning. Rule number one, eat breakfast, rule number two, read the book today. There are not many hard copies around. Most are published electronically. But, he requested some like that to give as gifts-that one is yours."

Christine hugged her friend and then volunteered to do the breakfast thing. When the kitchen was cleaned she scurried upstairs with a cup of tea in one hand and her book in the other.

Two hours passed, Christine lay on her back with the book across her stomach, opened to the last page. She attempted to concentrate, but Lo'vaak's face kept reappearing, she studied it-coal black eyes, perfect skin, curly black hair, long limbs and fingers, Vulcan ears and a playful mouth. He was indeed handsome, but what did he really feel for her? Was it 'puppy love'? A desire to belong? Could Spock have misunderstood him? How old was he anyway?

Finally forcing herself to focus, Christine was a quick reader and a quick study. She did not like unresolved question, nor did she like the feeling of doubt that had permeated her whole being. She concluded that she and Lo'vaak must talk about … this. There was no other way. Was she brave enough? Could she, a disciplined person be able to throw all caution to the wind? She had to talk to Nyota.

The person who ran upstairs earlier, was not the same one who descended the steps in a measured slow gait later that same day. She listened for activity and then decided Ny must be outside. As she turned and viewed the patio, she saw Nyota's feet, raised covered, no doubt by you know who and she smiled. To be treasured so, was almost past imagining.

As Christine slid the patio door open, Ny turned toward her and said, "So?"

"I don't know if I am more or less confused, but I do know that he and I need to have a long talk.

Nyota laughed and said, "We don't have our business cards printed up as yet, but 'Match Makers, Inc.' at your service.

"Girl, you are just too funny." Then, suddenly, her demeanor changed. Winging her hands, shaking her head and pacing the floor, she said with a sigh, "Now you've got me hyperventilating. What am I going to do?"

"You've already answered that question. You want his link number?"

With a worried look she concluded, "I have to start somewhere, don't I?"

Nyota fires, "479-0-52. Use the link in the living room. If you need prompts or props I could come in."

As she turned to enter the house she said, "I have to do this on my own and I'm going to try, Ny, really, really hard."


	5. Chapter 5

Of course, I don't own Star Trek or its wonderful characters. I drive my train and they get on and off at their appropriate stops. Some are quite brave and I just slow down and they take their lives in their hands and jump off. (these are my unfinished stories)

Again, Thanks to my amazing beta, M'Celeste for her masterful help and her determination to not allow me to dissolve in a vat of 'fluff'.

(Bonus points to any who recall the source of the title of this chapter)

Chapter 13

Is This The Number to Which I am Speaking?…

Christine dropped down into a chair and buried her face in her hands. Here she was, an educated, proficient career woman - able to supervise an entire medical bay in the midst of a crisis - physically shaking because of having to speak to someone.

But this was no adrenalin charged medical situation. This was her life. This involved going into territory she had not traversed in years. Rubbing her temple, she took a deep breath and entered the contact number. There was dead silence. No picture appeared on the com-link screen. Finally a recorded message proclaimed, 'This is Lo'vaak. Please leave a message and I will return your call.' Christine sighed in relief. But just as she was about to disconnect, a familiar face appeared on the monitor.

"Lo'vaak here!"

No getting around it now. Every coherent, well crafted thought fled from her mind as she responded, "Lo'vaak…"

"You are safe and well?" His voice and expression were anxious.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Do you think we could talk?"

Without hesitancy he responded, "Christine, I greatly desire to speak with you. Please tell me when and where."

"I'm at Spock and Nyota's house…"

"I will be there within the half hour. Please, do not go anywhere." The monitor went blank.

'Now you've gone and done it!' Christine said to herself, '…and you don't even know what the 'IT' is'.

Rising from the sofa, she started pacing the floor. Soon two quick knocks were heard at the door and Nyota entered the room. Approaching Christine, she hugged her friend as closely as her expanded belly would allow.

"Did you speak with him?"

Christine bowed her head and said, barely audible, in a whisper, "He's on his way here."

Nyota held her friend at arms length so she could look her eye to eye. "Christine, sweetheart, what is your biggest worry?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. I really wish I knew." Christine grabbed Nyota's hands and laughed, "All these years I envied you, in a way. Of all people, you know what a big Vulcan 'groupie' I am! And now that the reality is staring me full in the face I'm terrified! How silly is that, right?"

Christine suddenly grew solemn as she continued, "Ny, I need to ask you something."

"Anything sweetie, you know that."

"That time when you were interviewed on television you said something that blew me away. Something to the effect that a person couldn't experience a perfect expression of love without being loved by, melding and bonding with a Vulcan. At the time, I simply stored it away in my 'Vulcan file', never really thinking it might ever apply to me. But now I need to know. What did you mean by that?"

With a far away look in her eyes, Nyota responded, "Think of the most intense dream you've ever had, where all of your senses are elevated. Colors are so bright they seem to sparkle, every sound seems like beautiful music, everything taste wonderful. You feel warm and content, alive and essential. Picture that in your mind, Christine …and that still doesn't come close to describing it. You and your bondmate are truly one. Your senses are joined and heightened. You are never alone - unless you choose to be. You are able to communicate deeply, silently, effortlessly, and distance is no impediment. You feel completely and totally fulfilled."

Christine's cheeks were covered with tears. She laughed and said, "Remember I once asked you if Spock had a brother? I believe he's on his way over here, even as we speak."

As if on cue the door chimed. Christine's nerves returned with a jangle. Before either of them could get to the door, Spock let Lo'vaak in and escorted him into the living room. Christine quickly found a chair and dropped into it.

Holding out two fingers towards Nyota Spock said, "Come my wife, it is well past your time to rest." Then turning to Lo'vaak he added, "There are beverages in the stasis unit along with nourishment. My home is your home. Goodnight. _Lau marketa sariah-tor on f'tu. (_May peace come to both of you). He then picked up Nyota, who waved a farewell as she snuggled into Spock's neck to cover her slight yawn.

They were finally alone.

Lo'vaak looked down at Christine and lifted up her chin, gently wiping the remnant of tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He got one of the dining room chairs and placed it so that they were facing one another.

He asked, "Am I the one responsible for your tears?"

She shook her head and answered, "No."

Lo'vaak's brows furrowed slightly at her answer. He responded, "I think that I am. Spock has spoken to you?"

"Yes."

"So you understand why it is important for us to talk?"

Her lips trembled as she said, "Yes."

Lo'vaak leaned forward and said, "I have shielded your thoughts from mine, do not be afraid, Christine. You must excuse me as I know little of Terran courtship rituals. Have you heard of shan'hal'lak, 'The Absolute, The Engulfment'?"

Christine whispered, "Yes, love at first sight."

"Do you know how it comes to pass?"

"No," she replied.

"In a Vulcan it is a matter of complete mental and emotional fixation on another. It is as if that one is imprinted in the mind's eye. From that point forward, there can be no other. the connection is made it is final. Unshakable. As powerfully consuming as conception. … But Christine, there is even more at work here than shan'hal'lak. What do you know of Betazoids?"

"Very little…" Christine's voice wobbled. She shook her head, too overcome to say more. Fresh tears suddenly stained her cheeks.

"I have overwhelmed and frightened you." Lo'vaak dashed his head to the side, disgusted with his inability to communicate. "Please forgive me. Subtlety is not one of my strengths."

Christine found her voice. "But I want to know. I _have_ to know."

Relieved by Christine's willingness to hear him out, Lo'vaak smiled gently. One slanted eyebrow raising to mischief level he added, "We don't bite, you know. Unlike some other races."

Christine burst out laughing.

Further encouraged, he reached out to tuck a stray blond lock behind her ear. As he dried her eyes again he continued.

"Betazoids are both telepathic and empathetic. When in an unshielded state, we routinely receive and transmit both thoughts and emotions. Even fully shielded, we cannot fully block out emotion, hence our psi communication is never one way. If we encounter another Betazoid whose personality does not mesh with our own, we automatically avoid each other to keep the peace. Conversely, if we sense someone who shares our likes and dislikes, someone who complements us, we are physically drawn to each other in friendship or love. And then there is The Awakening. That rare instance - once in a lifetime if we are fortunate - in which we meet our Imzadi."

"Imzadi?"

"The One. The First. The beloved one with whom a person shares a life long physical and spiritual connection. In order for this to occur though, the two must complement each other perfectly. Christine, I have experienced shan'hal'lak. I have had my Awakening. The very first moment I observed you - as you were walking toward this house - that was the moment in which I first saw you in bezhun t'kashkau, " said Lo'vaak, his emotion causing him to shift into his first tongue.

"You saw me in your mind's eye?" Christine asked, her own eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes! Yes! Even as I walked away from you, you were there in my mind as a mist shrouded image. That was yesterday. I next saw you this morning when we bumped into each other at the Academy. Christine, ever since that moment you have been fully in my consciousness. Your image is firmly fixed in my mind because we are meant to be together. You feel it too! I know it. Please let me show you…"

As Christine allowed Lo'vaak to take her hands in his she felt the same tingling sensation she had felt when they made contact on the street.

"This is so strange," Christine whispered. Lo'vaak continued to stroke her hands gently as she continued, "I do feel something, Lo'vaak. Very strong emotions - one of them sheer terror." She smiled.

"Why are you afraid?"

"You have such an unfair advantage, Lo'vaak. You seem to know everything about me. I, on the other hand know next to nothing about you, except that you're a force to be reckoned with. I don't even know if you're old enough for me."

"Trust me, I am old enough."

She laughed and said, "I don't want to be accused of robbing the cradle."

Seeing that Lo'vaak was unfamiliar with the saying, Christine smiled as she raised one of his hands to her lips and kissed it. "I'll explain later."

"Then you are willing, my Christine?"

"Oh, you bet I am."

Lo'vaak had a playful look in his eyes as he said, "Ah, but, there are certain Terran courtship rituals that must be observed. You will get to know me just as I know you. Nyota has promised to instruct me and I will be an apt student, for I long for you Christine."


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the delay.

First of all my laptop was ill and required a 'specialist'.

And then, I have been awaiting input from my Beta, M'Celeste, who after reading one page, shook her head and said, "Absolutely, too much fluff for me," and removed herself from the computer to avoid a sugar overload.

You are probably not aware of her office as president of, "Authors and Readers Against Fluff," a monitoring agency of sorts. So, I probably have to muddle through this one on my own. Therefore, let it be known, all errors are my own private property. This statement releases my beta from any degree of responsibility. I certainly do not wish to be the one to sully her reputation as a editor of fluff in all its many forms and have her lose her 'Red Pencil Award'.

Hope you enjoy. If necessary, take a teaspoon of vinegar after reading. :0).

Now let us watch Lo'vaak…

Botsey

Chapter 14

F.I.T. 101

Early the next morning the comm unit signaled and Spock answered and observed Lo'vaak's image and said, "_Ha'tha ti' lu" (good morning)._

Lo'vaak responded_, "Na'shaya" (greetings) _

"Spock, with your permission and Nyota's availability, would I be able to visit your home this afternoon for my first 'lesson'. Nyota's face appeared over Spock's shoulder as she knelt on their bed.

She inquired, "What time."

"I am at your disposal."

"Come for lunch," she said, mentally nudging her husband who added,

"If it is agreeable, I will set up the chess board."

"That sounds like a perfect day to me," Lo'vaak said and abruptly ended the conversation.

"We will have to work on that," said Nyota as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited for Spock to assist her up."

Gathering his wife in his arms he nuzzled her hair, and informed her, "K'diwah, you rest this morning, I will prepare the noon meal.

Poking her husband in the chest she said, "You are a prince among men, well, come to think of it, you are not totally human, and actually you are a prince. So that complement fells flat." She giggled as she was placed gently on the floor and then wide legged, to keep her balance, she waddled across the bathroom floor.

Spock's response was a raised eyebrow.

He then carried his very pregnant wife to the kitchen, and placed her on a high stool at the counter and brought her coffee. As he turned to leave her, she grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.

"Do you realize what we are doing? We are starting 'Fiancée In Training 101, F.I.T. and Lo'vaak is our first student. We will make him a wonderful suitor. A perfect fit." With that statement, Nyota burst into laughter as her husband observed her stoically."

Uncharacteristically, Spock shook his head, as he placed a bowl of cereal before her, he said, "My wife, I believe your sugar levels are in need of

Regulating. This condition can be corrected by the ingestion of your morning meal."

Nyota grabbed the counter for leverage and spun her chair so she is facing Spock, "Have I told you lately that you are so good to us? Have I told you what a remarkable father you will be? Have I…" she cannot continue, because her lips are silenced by his as he held her close.

With a slight upturn to his lips he says, "My wife, we will continue this exchange this evening, but must I remind you that we are expecting company and that I must assist you with your shower and cook an afternoon meal?"

"Oh drat, no time for a quickie," she murmured as she eyed him seductively, smiled, and then returned to her meal. Her statement caused her husband's head to tilt to the right and then his facial expression changed to perform the Vulcan/Human hybrid equivalent of a smirk as he proceeded to the cold unit to retrieve the ingredients for the noon meal.

By eleven-thirty, all was in readiness and smell of curry permeated the air. After Nyota's toilette, Spock had carried Nyota out to the patio placed her on a patio chair and raised her feet. At exactly twelve noon, the door chimed and their expected visitor is ushered into the backyard area wearing a cobalt blue shirt.

He observed the spacious outdoor area and commented, "Spock, you are remiss, why have you not beautified this very large area?"

Again, Nyota noted the abruptness of her guest's speaking pattern. She imagined that it was never a necessity for a Betazoid to extend a greeting since they were always in tune with those around them. Nothing said would be viewed as rude since it was a vocalization of very open thoughts. She placed that as one area in need of marked improvement.

It appeared that the Vulcan/Betazoid combination intensified the Vulcan's notorious honesty. It had been under Nyota's tutorial that these rough edges on Spock had been smoothed and polished, making him in normal situation quite conscious of how his words could affect his hearers.

Spock then informed Lo'vaak that soon Sirin would be doing something special in his yard space and some day he planned to do likewise.*

Lo'vaak nodded and said, "Perhaps you and Sirin will permit me to lend my strength to your efforts."

Spock responded, "That would be very much appreciated."

Nyota nodded, and thought to herself, 'A commendable volunteer spirit, that is a positive.'

As Nyota and Lo'vaak looked over their PADDs, Spock stood observing at the sidelines his hands locked behind his back.

Lo'vaak had seated himself, facing Nyota, with a true smile on his face, he stated, "I feel that I am indeed fortunate to have secured Christine's affections and affirmation. However, but since, as promised, I have not sought out her thoughts, we are virtual strangers to one another. I am determined to court her the Terran way. Any knowledge thus gained will not be one-sided, we will learn about one another together. Do you find this to be a decision that reflects merit?" was his question directed to Nyota.

"Not only one of merit, but also a noble one," is Nyota's reply. Smiling, she leaned back in her seat to relax her back. Tapping her finger against the PADD screen she inquired, "How would you describe yourself Lo'vaak?"

His color heightened not tinged with green, but going from tan to rosy as he replied, "I have never had to make an assessment of that nature before."

"I know that is not your Betazoid half making that statement," Nyota said with a smile.

Lo'vaak agreed with her line of reasoning and said, "I was raised as a Vulcan, with input from a Betazoid. So, my relaxed physical nature speaks of my mother's influence, but my abrupt nature is definitely Vulcan.

Sighing, Lo'vaak continued, "Would you like the negative or the positive traits first?"

"The choice is yours…"

After a thoughtful moment Lo'vaak spoke. "Because I am part Betazoid, certain things about me are inherent, empathy, being telepathic, a sense of humor, demonstrative, being outgoing, adventuresome and intuitive. While I view these qualities are positive, I imagine, in their full Betazoid strength, a Terran could be overwhelmed."

Nyota nodded, as she looked up from her notes. "And now your opposite observation…"

Lo'vaak looked down and said, "It appears that in some of my dealings with Terrans I have a degree of impatience, at rare times bordering on a small display of temper when my instructions are ignored, or standards not met. I have attempted to dampen these because of my realizing the different form of communication here involved.

In addition, I do not like confrontation. I am certain that those qualities stem from my Vulcan half, as are my being abrupt, and exhibiting a pushy nature,"-as he said the last words his eyes met Spock's-

Nyota handed Lo'vaak her PADD and states, I have listed qualities that I have observed in Christine. You will observe that some of them are diametrically apposed to yours. How do your propose to address that fact?

"Mine must be tempered, to allow our affection to grow."

His eyes glanced down to the list, sympathetic, diplomatic, cautious, thoughtful, reserved, grounded, large-hearted, protective…in personal relationships, uncertainty and shyness.

With her right pointing finger tapping her lips, "Perhaps…" was Nyota's slow response to his solution. "But remember your Betazoid half reached out to her as a perfect match because you two complete, or balance one another. If this was not so, the Betazoid form of shon-ha-lock (love at first sight) could not have occurred."

Spock observed his wife and his human half swelled with pride. What an instructor she would have been, and will be for their sons.

At this point Spock's continued presence was not an indication of his possessiveness, but his curiosity. He wanted to observe how she would proceed with this interaction with Lo'vaak.

She finally asked, "Do you agree with my observation?"

Lo'vaak nodded pensively.

"Alright, let us proceed," she shifted in her seat and Spock moved to her side and adjusted her pillows.

"Let me describe what you have termed, 'Terran Courtship Rituals.' Smiling she said to her lone student-"Lo'vaak these vary according to location, and people. Believe me, where we are they are far less complicated than USA, my home. You just don't strike me as making an appearance at a father's door accompanied by a flock of goats or herd of cows."

With that statement she throws back her head laughing, exposing her beautiful neck, all to Spock's disquietude. The evening's solitude could not come soon enough for him.

*(Please look for my future posting called "The Rose Garden" Its story runs concurrent with Christine's story. I will advise you at this site about that story's posting.)

Chapter 15

Flowers, But No Chocolate!

"Lo'vaak, I have prepared lessons for us to discuss and act out."

She handed him another PADD as she retrieved her own.

"Lo'vaak, have you ever dated?"

He answered, "If by that expression you mean, accompanying a female to a special location or event, Yes, I have on innumerable occasions."

"Were any of these in the area of exclusivity?" Nyota inquires.

"No, no, they were based on friendship, impulsivity, convenience, and need; that would have to be the way of a worker on a merchant ship. This is my first immersion into the area of _shon-ha-lock _(love at first sight)and _aitlun _(unsatisfied desire) So it is the first time my heart has been involved."

Nodding, Nyota acknowledged his dilemma and smiled. "Let us proceed," was her invitation.

**Dating Etiquette **

**I**

**Both parties should agree upon a destination or activity, unless it is a surprise**.

Lo'vaak responded, "Although I have heard this word surprise before, from its usage I have determined there is no equivalent for the word 'surprise' in Betazed. We do not comprehend the concept since all things are open before us."

"Yes, I can understand why that would be the case when I acknowledge your people's gifts. But, under certain circumstances, it is a pleasurable experience for a human, especially a female. It changes circumstances quite drastically. A gift is one thing but a surprise gift is quite another. In that case, it is not only the object, but also the presentation that is involved."

Nyota continued with, "The closest words that would relay the thought would be unexpected." Her xenolinquistic skills now come into play, "In Betazed, when something not perceived through a link, telepathic or empathetic connection, there is the expression, _**tos,vod hecu sid,**_(my creation), how would you define it?

"From darkness into light."

She continued, "A sudden change from darkness into light would be the equivalent of a surprise." The eyes would be the receptor of that information. So a surprise is hidden, and then brought into the light. A very popular 'surprise' for a woman would be flowers. So, if you wished to 'surprise' Christine with flowers, how would you approach her?"

Nyota requests Spock's interaction, "Honey would you demonstrate two approaches?"

Spock's face does not change. He first stands with his hands in front of him, as if holding a bouquet, and then behind his back.

"Which one would accomplish your purpose of a surprise?"

"The surprise would be behind my back," Lo'vaak answered

Nyota smiled her approval.

II

**Sharing a Meal**

This at times not only means eating together, but tasting one another's food. Are you comfortable with this scenario?

"While Vulcan sensibilities would frown on such an activity, Betazoids often eat from a common dish, perhaps there would be an initial hesitancy, because we lived as Vulcans on my father's ship. But I do not foresee a problem in this area," Lo'vaak replied.

III

**Hugs and Kisses**

"Lo'vaak, I am assuming, your previous 'dates' were not with Terran females."

"You would be correct."

For that reason I must inform you of some sensitive issues involving us. We like to be touched, but not always in a romantic way. A hug, holding hands, a peck on the cheek, being held around the waist are indications of affection that are not necessarily leading up to a sexual experience. Women even share such things among themselves. As an engaged couple you and Christine will have to set the boundaries in this area.

**IV**

**Activities**

Have you been to any of San Francisco's sites of interest-parks, museums, concerts, beaches, or natural sites?

"I have never wished to experience these things alone. My chief excursions have been to the farmer's market for fruits, raw grains, and beverages and Sirin's home."

"Ahh, but now you have a tour guide extraordinary. Christine loves Fishermen's Wharf and the beaches."

V

**Domesticity**

"Part of getting to know one another is sharing tasks. A basic one is cooking."

"I am unfamiliar with this activity."

"How did you like the first meal you ate here at our house?"

"It was some of the best food I have ever eaten."

"Christine was the one who cooked it, not I. So now you have a sight seeing guide and a cook who can teach you quite a lot."

Nyota sends to Spock, 'Do you feel like going out for dinner? We could give Lo'vaak a demonstration of a dinner date. He response, 'K'diwa, if such a venture will not tax your strength, I am in agreement.'

"I happen to know that Christine gets off from work at seven o'clock and that her favorite flower is a coral rose and the florist's link is 76425-1."

Lo'vaak bowed his head in salute, and pointed toward the living room link, as Nyota nodded her approval.

As Lo'vaak finished his conversation Spock approached him, "It appears that we are going to dinner together, it is called a 'double date', if that meets with your approval."

Lo'vaak's smile of relief said it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers:

So sorry for the long delay in posting. My Mom had a stroke, was hospitalized, and is presently home needing a great deal of care.

As if that were not enough, my laptop got a serious virus but fortunately I had downloaded some of my stories on 'zip drives' and an external hard drive (which got dropped and died).

I have not been able to get with my Beta, so, if it is a Mary Sue, please forgive me. I attempted to incise as much Fluff as possible without causing serious internal bleeding.

So, all the mistakes are MINE. (I shake my head in sorrow) But I do so love Lo'vaak and Christine's little thing going on, I hope this posting brings a few persons a degree of pleasure.

Thanks to all who read.

Botsey

Chapter 16

Table or Booth?

When they arrived at Christine's residence Lo'vaak contacted her and told her that he will be at her door in one minute. Nyota handed him the bouquet and he responded, _**"Nemalyo savensu," **_(Thank you, teacher). She said smiling, "Go sic 'em tiger." He registered an inquisitive look, and she corrected herself, "Go to her," and he nodded.

Lo'vaak knocked on the door with a degree of hesitancy. He had positioned his 'surprise' gift behind his back. Christine opened the door and stood before him. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He slowly withdrew the roses from behind his back and said, "I have heard from a reliable source that these are your favorite flowers."

Christine nodded and smiled. Lo'vaak cleared his throat and said, "You look beautiful, My Christine."

Smiling as she looked at his cobalt blue shirt she said, "You are not looking bad yourself."

She walked toward her kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and Lo'vaak followed closely.

"Christine, I am attempting to become the best compliment for you. Nyota has been instructing me. She called me a 'fiancée in training.'

With his statement Christine's laughter is unrestrained. She said, "You wait until I see her.

Lo'vaak said, "She and Spock are outside waiting for us. I understand it is called a double date."

Christine grabbed her purse and sweater and said, "We must not keep them waiting."

The conversation is lively and unrestrained as they proceeded to Wong's. By the vehicles in the parking lot they determined that it was a very busy night, but as usual, as they entered they were greeted by name. The waiter voiced the usual inquiry-"Table or booth?" and then looked at Nyota's advanced state of pregnancy and required no response.

Mr. Wong came over and bowed low as he smiled at Nyota,. He was then introduced to Lo'vaak and Christine and bowed again in their direction.

Speaking to his new acquaintance the proprietor said, "Spock and Nyota are like family to us, but please do not hesitate to visit us even when Spock and Nyota are unable to do so."

Mr. Wong recalled with fondness his relationship with Spock's parents, How he had observed the young reserved child grow into this confidant man. He was certain that that growth had been very much due to his choice of wife. Nyota brought out the best in him. His thoughts were drawn to the gracious Lady Amanda whose death had struck a cord deep within the community at this place of business. His dear wife wept for days. She caressed the gift that Lady Amanda had given her years ago-a beautiful embroidered lace trimmed handkerchief. Her lament was, "There is no grave, no grave where we could go and honor her.'

Spock's father seemed to stay away from non-essential places that recalled his dear wife's presence in his life, Spock and Nyota had continued their visits here and Wong knew his wife would want to see Nyota.

Mr. Wong was drawn from his reverie by the new guest's response to his invitation.. Lo'vaak and Christine answered together, "Thank you very much."

Observing this couple, another 'mixed' pair he acknowledged their attractiveness and predicted for them beautiful children.

Then looking at Nyota's swollen abdomen, he said, "You baby comes soon. I must get my wife so she can see you." With that he hurried away and within a few minutes returned with his diminutive wife who likewise bowed and smiled. Nyota pointed to her belly and held up two fingers and then pointed to Spock and Lo'vaak.

Mrs. Wong then said, "Sons?"

Nyota nodded 'Yes, two'.

The response was a universal one between women, delighted smiles. The older couple then conversed for a few seconds in their native tongue and then Mrs. Wong scurried away.

In a move that showed his attachment to Spock and Nyota the aged man took their order and then instructed the waiter to get two pots of their special jasmine tea, one of Spock's mother's favorites and then bowed. He then went toward the kitchen.

For a second, Spock recalled his many youthful visits to this place with his parents and it dawned on him, one day he would bring his sons here to eat. It would become a family tradition that he would hand down to them. It would be fitting at those times to tell them about his mother.

Lo'vaak and Spock had settled into the chairs facing their ladies. Christine's hand found Nyota's and gave it a squeeze. They turned and beamed at one another, just as the waiter came with their tea. Lo'vaak poured for Christine and Spock did likewise for Nyota, who settled back with an Ahh…The tea was perfect. Before long Mr. Wong appeared trailed by three waiters whose trays are overflowing.

Mr. Wong pointed out the placement for each dish and then with a wave, dismissed the waiters.

He then said, "My wife has a surprise for you Nyota. You must not leave right after your meal. If you can, stay until we are less busy."

Spock said, "We shall remain here until you are able to return without interference." Nyota said, "It will take us all night to attempt to eat all this food. We will be here for hours."

Both Spock and Lo'vaak reached for plates and as is traditional for Vulcans, they each helped their 'dates' plates. Both men had placed samples from each platter on the plates Christine looked surprised when Lo'vaak placed her plate before her. This was the first experience for Christine and Lo'vaak nodded and she began to eat . Both males waited for the women to complete their sampling and give their approval and then they proceeded to help their own plates. This was another example of a cultural difference being explored. . As usual, there is silence at the table. All around them voices are raised in conversation, revelry, song, deep discussions, but the sound at their table is simply silverware against dishes.

Nyota thought to herself, limited conversation would be nice. With that she said to Christine.

"How do you like the color of Lo'vaak's shirt."

Christine, picking up the cue said, "I find it most aesthetically pleasing."

With that statement, Spock shifted in his seat. A move immediately interpreted by Nyota as an indication of his dislike of sudden, unanticipated change. She then said, "I am going to have to make a trip to the lady's room. Christine, would you come with me?"

They almost conspiratorially joined one another's hands as they walked away. "You two, try to not talk about us while we are gone." was Nyota's parting words, although she knew the opposite to be true.

Lo'vaak looked at Spock and said, "Perhaps this is an evidence of their teasing nature."

Spock's replied, "I think not. They are seeking privacy and will not return for a while. They are about to engage in what is commonly called, 'girl talk'..

Chapter 17

Girl Talk and Other Communication

Nyota truthfully did have to make use of the facility, but afterward they settled themselves in the lounge that adjoined the washroom.

Nyota started the conversation. "Has he spoken with you?"

"No, we just haven't had the opportunity."

"Well, Spock gave him permission to talk to ME about YOU. He came by this afternoon and had his first F.I.T, session.

This draws a quizzical look from her friend, F.I.T.?

Y-e-s, Nyota drew out her response, 'Fiancée…In… Training.'

With that, Christine howled with laughter and then stifled the sound with her palm. She caught her breath and said, "Only you could think of such a thing. He did mention something along those lines when he picked me up. Well, I might as well ask, how did he fair?"

"He is very attune to pleasing you and winning you the Terran way. He has resolved to court you. I have merely supplied him with tools to allow him to understand the rudimentary rules of this behavior. He is determined to show you the depth of his devotion. So, you have been forewarned. But be aware, there is no way you can be truly prepared. Much of what happens will be alien to you."

"But I have accepted him."

"Yes, but you don't know him, and that concerned him. He is gifted with the ability to know you in an instant, you are not so endowed.. There is the difference in cultures, Betazoid and Vulcan, both of them, on this personal level, relatively unknown to you. There is his Vulcan side that is possessive, and protective, and his Betazoid half, anxious and that physically desires you so much that he must restrain himself from isolated contact with you. In addition, this love at first sight in a Vulcan is all consuming, the engulfment, you are in his conscious thought at all times. The very fact that he is willing to suffer, because that is what a wait will entail for him, in spite of the fact that you have agreed to a bond, speaks very highly of him. He is an unusually moral and noble male. Smiling and squeezing her friends hand, she continues, "Not quite on par with my Spock, but almost.

Fortunately, you do not have the restraints of Star Fleet that Spock and myself were under when we found one another. But sometimes in the Vulcan male and female scenario, the female has to guide the male. But his Betazoid side might just be able to handle this."

Smiling at her friend she continues, "I must warn you, that first kiss will 'blow you out of the water.' It has to be timed properly. He will know."

Returning to the table they observed two sheepish looking Vulcans observing their return.

"Don't worry Baby," she said to Spock, "We talked about you two also." Spock rose as she made her way and he assisted her in lowering herself to her seat. She extended her index and middle finger in the ozh'esta and sends, "She know her role." as she sends waves of devotion and love to her a'dun, and he sends back his plans for their time together later that evening and very Vulcan-like she raises one eyebrow and then her smile broadened..

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Wong made their appearance. In her soft voice Mrs. Wong said, "You take, please.," and offered Nyota a small bundle wrapped in red tissue paper. Mr. Wong gestured and said, "Open, open."

Nyota placed the present on the table and gently unwrapped it. Inside were two small red brocade Chinese tunics with black silk pants and two embroidered caps whose message Nyota immediately recognized as a Chinese wish for good luck. Nyota struggled to get up and Spock assisted her. She stood before the elderly woman and negotiated the lowest bow possible for her and then she embraced her and said, "Thank you, thank you for Lady Amanda and her grandsons. Mrs. Wong beamed, bowed and quietly left. Mr. Wong is then privy to Nyota tears, tears of gratitude for the warmth and friendship that surrounded them in this familiar surrounding. The one pang of sorrow, was that Spock's mother would not ever be privy to any of this.

Wong then said, "We look forward to seeing the grandson of Honorable Sarek's and our dear departed Lady Amanda's here at Wong's as soon as possible after their birth."

Nyota nodded, as she swallowed with difficulty. Spock stood and also bowed to his elder and then Mr. Wong departed.

Spock embraced his beloved when he had seated himself and again read the depth of Nyota's devotion to him and everyone that had made him the man that she loved..

Lo'vaak gently wiped the tears from Christine's cheeks and for a few seconds, at their table, there was silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 18

Alone…

The next day at 4:00 pm when Christine returned to her residence there was a light flashing indicating that a message awaited her. Turning on the voice recording she heard his preamble, 'This is Lo'vaak." The message continued, "Christine, would you please determine a suitable place for us to spend the evening together? I will come to your place at 7:00 pm this evening to continue our Terran courtship ritual."

Christine smiled at the almost boyish request of her F.I.T. companion. Perhaps they can go see an old Terran movie at the restored theater near Fishermen's Wharf and then maybe visit Wong's again.

She keyed in the theaters link number and heard, 'Regency Theater Ten. We are offering the following showings of movie classics: 'Gone With the Wind,' From Here To Eternity, Butch Cassidy and the Sun Dance Kid, All About Eve, The Wizard of Oz, E.T., The Extra Terrestrial, Robin Hood, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, Walt Disney's Cinderella, and Shane.

In their day, each one of these films had been viewed as great movies, but Christine realized that all but one would require a long explanation as to some evil in Terran society. The one exception, a story that could be explained in two words-acceptance and ignorance. This film, E.T. was one of her favorites. Admittedly,when viewed from the sophistication of modern space travel, it was antiquated, but the story of friendship against all odds held true even in their time.

As was expected, Lo'vaak appeared at her door on time. She invited him in and he continued standing in the doorway as he explained that Sirin had been so kind as to lend him a hover car for transportation.

Thinking of Nyota's concerns, she reassured him,, "I am ready to leave right now," As they left Lo'vaak's hand was gently resting on the small of her back. Again, she felt those strange tingling.

Sensing her curiosity, Lo'vaak stated, "My Christine, my Vulcan half is attempting to reach you, but because we have not melded you are rejecting these seeming advances. I sensed your response to my touch."

Christine nodded

"When we meld you will begin to respond to me in a very different way."

"Will I be reconciled to you then?"

"Not fully, but this tingling will cease. You will fully understand when we are bonded."

"Nyota had explained what that is like. After we left the Enterprise she and Spock were interviewed on holo-vid and she made the statement that no love is as fulfilling and total as the love of a Vulcan."

Laughing he said, "Well, half a package is better than none. But, we will bond as Vulcan and marry as Betazoid and human."

He saw the rush of color come to her face.

"…with clothes on."

Christine closed her eyes and smiled. "You did not have to read me to know that one."

They are seated in the hovercraft when he asked, "What are your questions My Christine?

There was an embarrassing silence.

"Ahh, Pon Farr…My physiology and hormonal activities do relate more closely to a Betazoid than that of a Vulcan. My ears and eyebrows are merely window dressing he said with a chuckle. He is driving and instructed her, "Place the palm of your hand under my right arm pit.

She does so and her eyes widen. "Is that where your heart is?"

"Yes."

"A Vulcan's heart is lower on his side."

"Yes, so you see my point."

"Your heart beat is more rapid than a Vulcans."

"Only in your presence, My Christine. You affect me physically as you were able to observe. My Vulcan half was receptive to your touch and my Betazoid heart reacted."

Smiling Christine said, "Lo'vaak, I am glad I have that affect on you."

"That and more,' he said solemnly."

Lo'vaak realized that they had been driving aimlessly. "Christine, where do you wish to go this evening?"

Christine smiled and said, "At one point I thought we would go to a holo-vid at a theater. But it has just dawned on me, that I would have to share you if I did that. Would you just like to go for a drive on the coastline and watch the stars?"

With that suggestion Lo'vaak turned the craft toward the Pacific Coast Highway and Christine settled back into her seat. He pressed the button and the roof opened and the moon light bathed Christine's face in its soft glow, she sighed and Lo'vaak found it necessary to strengthened his shields.

As they continued up the coast they arrived at a lookout point and Lo'vaak parked the vehicle. Christine quietly asked him, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Lo'vaak hesitated and then stated, "Very much so, Christine, but I dare not."

She lookd down, apparently embarrassed.

He knew he must address this situation. And said, "Christine do you understand the concept of _aitlun?"_

"No."

The thought behind the word is unsatisfied desire. At this point, My Christine, the fire of my desire would not be quenched with just a kiss. Do you see why I will not kiss you?"

"Yes."

At this point in time I am digging deep into my Vulcan roots, as a species, we do not usually engage in casual sexual activity. Sex is placed in high esteem as the progenitor of life which is nurtured in the family setting. The Vulcan woman carries and gives birth to the new life. She also sustains her adun's life during his Pon Farr. For those and other reasons, the Vulcan wife is treasured. It is my desire to carry on that Vulcan way in our relationship. That is why our engagement will not be a long one. But, Christine, I promise, by then, you will know me."

And as a concession he continued, "Nyota has told me that dating couples do hold hands, and do touch. Is that agreeable with you?"

Laughing she said, 'A starving man thinks a crust of bread is a feast."

With that he reached for her hand and placed it to his lips, _"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. _(I cherish thee).

She is moved by this endearment and said, with a shaky voice, "Lo'vaak, you know my life story. I have so much wanted to belong to someone. I wanted a family to love me. I did not need validation as to my worth, diplomas and certificates could do that. I felt that only love would remove this depth of loneliness which I have felt for most of my life. Nyota assured me that once we are bonded, I will never be alone again"

"Yes that is true Christine, we will be more constant than a star that can die."

Nodding she then said, "Lo'vaak do you think we could drive back to Wong's?"

"I find that…desirable," was his response as he started the craft's engine.

Chapter 19

Taste This…

As they drove along Christine had an idea,

"Do you ride a bike?"

"Actually, I have a license to operate a motorcycle. I don't use my bike often, I find it a solitary experience which I did not like."

"If I go with you it will no longer be as you say, 'a solitary experience."

Lo'vaak's face broke into a smile. "You are correct. When do you wish to go for a ride?"

"Can we go this Saturday?"

"Do you wish to pick the destination?"

"I will leave that up to you." she stated. This getting to know him was turning out to be a pleasant experience.

They parked and entered Wong's. There were not so many people there as the first time they visited. The waiter led them to a booth. Mr. Wong had noticed their entry and came over.

"Lo'vaak and Christine, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, they both nodded. You two are alone tonight. I hope our Nyota is alright."

Christine informed him, "Yes sir, I spoke to her late this afternoon. All is well," Mr. Wong clapped his hands and the water was placed on the table and within a few seconds, it was joined by a steaming pot of hot tea and matching cups.

"Take your time and enjoy your meal," were his encouraging words as he headed back toward the kitchen.

They placed their orders and within a short time steaming bowls of rice and various curries were brought to their table. There was also a large serving of sticky rice wrapped in lotus leaves.

Lo'vaak said, "You must guide me, My Christine."

She placed her fork inside the sticky rice , tasted and said, "That is so good." Then with the same fork brought it to Lo'vaak's mouth. Instantly he remembers how this was a part of earth's courtship rituals, as outlined by Nyota and he leaned forward and took the food into his mouth.

Christine eyed him with anticipation, "Isn't that so very good?"

He remembered Nyota saying, 'The food is more wonderful because of how it is shared.' He had to agree with his 'teacher,' as he waited for Christine's next offering.

When they could eat no more, Christine requested, 'doggy bags' and thanked Mr. Wong. They exited the restaurant into the cool San Francisco air.

"Let us drive over to Fishermen's Wharf was Christine's suggestion. Once inside the vehicle he keyed in that destination and twisted and turned on the San Francisco streets until they reached the water. They could hear the sounds of the waves and smell the ocean again.

"Would you like to walk?" Christine asked.

"That does sound like a suitable part of this ritual," was his observation.

They started their walk in front of the bar named, 'The Dock of the Bay,' and Christine stated, "The last time I was here I left this place in deep grief thinking of Gaila. With you here with me, now my memories of this place will change," she said with a smile.

There were still street musicians playing and they stopped, listened and left a few offerings. As they passed an open game arcade she said, "How do you feel about a challenge?"

"Lo'vaak smiled, "I believe the expression is, "You are on."

Because Vulcans seldom use conjunctives Christine teasingly said, "You're on and you're a goner."

Lo'vaak's eyebrow raised up a fraction as he encircled her waist and led her into the light infused, aural assaulting enclosure.

"Pick your poison," she said, "You choose the game."

Lo'vaak surveyed the entire arcade and walked toward a console that had two seats and two land craft steering wheel. The neon light above it blinked out 'Indianapolis Speedway'.

Lo'vaak said, "This poison appeals to me."

Christine knew she was whipped. Vulcan reflexes, and their sight and depth perception condemned her to defeat.

"I will drive with one hand," he said condescendingly, with a smile playing around his lips.

After she had wrecked three cars Lo'vaak suggested, "Perhaps we should continue our walk."

"Yes, I believe so, after you had me eat crow, three times."

She noticed the questioning look on his face, "I lost three times," was her explanation.

There was one lone bakery open and Christine gravitated toward it, she thought of her previous reverie and smiled with that recollection of her comment about Vulcans and chocolate. Lo'vaak held the door and the aroma figuratively swept them off their feet.

She ordered, oatmeal cookies, with nuts and raisins, no use tempting fate with the purchase of anything even remotely related to chocolate.

They found a bench and once seated she handed Lo'vaak a cookies. He took her wrist and had her place the cookie in his mouth.

He then said, "It tastes better from your hand."

Christine thought, 'This is surely another breakthrough.'

With that previous activity, Lo'vaak's gaze bored into her and she saw him tremble. He arose and said abruptly, "Let us return to the vehicle."

As he pulled out of the parking area Lo'vaak said, "Please excuse me My Christine. The activity of a few minutes ago did prove to be quite intense. I did not wish my body to betray me. I must further strengthen my shields."

The drive back to her apartment was virtually silent and out of the corner of her eye she observed his clinched jaw and she realized the truthfulness of his statement. As a Vulcan, the loss of control is totally unacceptable. She knew what he was doing, she also knew that his commitment to her was total and for that reason her heart ached for she was certain he would never attempt that degree of closeness again before the meld. She did put her hand down between them and he took it and brought it to his lips.

Once they arrived at her residence, he escorted her to her door. She did not ask him to come in.

His parting words were, _**"Ni'drol' ik nar-tor." **_(I am sorry)

Taking his hand she raised it to her lips and said, _**"Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim," **_(There is no offense when none is taken)

He nodded, watched her enter her door and left, but not before looking back at her standing in her doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 20

What Are Friends For?…

The next day Lo'vaak called in the morning and informed Christine that they were invited to Spock and Nyota's for dinner. She was certain that she was not the first call he had made that day, he must have spoken to Spock and perhaps even to Nyota about the events of the previous evening. It would be good for her to speak to Nyota, perhaps she needed some F.I.T. sessions also. It was agreed they would meet there because Christine would get off from work much later than he.

Nyota had been waiting in the vestibule and before Christine could signal she opened the door and grabbed her friend's hand, and said, "We must talk, Lo'vaak has gone to visit Sirin. Christine, you must explain what happened last night because I had a crushed Vulcan on my hands earlier."

Christine narrated the events of the previous night. She ended up saying, "After I started feeding him a cookie, he rose abruptly and instructed me to accompany him to the vehicle. He apologized and stated he was not totally in control and he had to strengthen his shields. He was silent for the rest of the ride back to town. At my door he asked my forgiveness. But, Nyota, he did nothing wrong."

Nyota nodded, "Lo'vaak knew he did nothing wrong TO YOU. But with just one lapse of judgment, he knew what he was capable of doing. Sweetheart, Vulcans are three times as strong as a human, and even with his Betazoid half, Lo'vaak would be extremely strong. For that reason he must, at this point, remain in constant control of his emotions, and especially in regards to you, his passion must be kept at bay. Basically he was angry at himself, certainly not you. He was worried about how you would view him now."

"Nyota, I viewed what he did as an evidence of his strength, not of any weakness. I didn't think it possible, but that experience helped me to see how wise his suggestion about our courtship was. I guess you could say, at a sacrifice of the easy road, he is willing to go through this for me. I agree Nyota, he is a remarkable male."

Nyota felt relieved at her friends revelation. She then puts on a puppy dog face and asked, "How do you feel about being head chief tonight."

"What's on the menu?"

"Stir fried veggies and cous-cous."

"Sounds like a winner to me," was Christine's reply and the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

Nyota seated herself and the two of them started vegetable preparation and then Nyota informed Christine that Spock was at the Academy with another doomed chess challenger.

They heard the door and Spock appeared in the door way.

"Good afternoon Christine," he then stepped behind Nyota and kissed the back of her neck. Placing his hand on her stomach he closed his eyes for a second, nodded and then left the room.

"He will talk to Lo'vaak this evening. I believe they are going to enjoy a 'make-up chess game while we also compare notes."

The air was filled with the smell of ginger, garlic and spices when they heard the back door chime. That could only mean Lo'vaak's had visited Sirin and possibly confided in him. Nyota saw her friend momentarily stiffen, "It's Lo'vaak." She patted her head in an effort to determine the appearance of her hair and whipped off her apron and rushed toward the living room. He stood before her with one palm raised, as in halt, and she slowed down.

"Good evening, My Christine." He then took her hand and gently kissed it and nodded in greeting to Nyota and asked her, "All is well?"

Nyota nodded in the affirmative and smiled knowingly, "And how about you, _**ne'lan?**_" (student).

"I am in need of your husband's assistance."

Nyota smiled, "He will be honored to help you."

Spock had already set the table and as they made their way into the dinning room, he carried out the tray with the covered dishes that contained their meal.

Lo'vaak placed his hand in the small of Christine's back and guided her to the table selecting the seat facing his own. Spock assisted Nyota into her seat and uncovered the dishes and said, "Christine, thank you for preparing this meal. If its appearance speaks even fractionally of its taste…"

Interrupting, Nyota said laughingly, "I'm just going to say, everything looks wonderful so we can eat before the food gets cold." Christine elbowed her friend.

As usual, the males served them and waited for them to eat their first mouthful before helping their plates. Christine thought, 'I must remember to ask Nyota why that is a Vulcan tradition?'

The dinner proceeded without vocal input until Nyota broke the silence. "Honey, how long did it take you to defeat your challenger today?"

Spock poised his eating utensil above his plate and stated, "Three point two minutes."

She continued, "That is almost a records. He had an earlier experience where the games was completed in less than one minutes, as a matter of fact, completed in six moves and it was not a timed game."

That was the most conversation enjoyed, at a table with guest. After the meal, Spock started to gather up the dishes and Lo'vaak, looked at Nyota and smiled,

"Perhaps I could assist. I have very little experience in this area of domesticity and I wish to be able to assist My Christine in this part of our life together.

Spock nodded and pointed with his chin in the direction of the lone dish still on the table, and said, "Lo'vaak, please bring that into the kitchen."

Nyota signaled Christine to accompany her outside. It was in the privacy that that area provided that she voiced that inquiry about the Vulcan male serving his wife and children first.

Nyota chuckled and said, "Perhaps in a Klingon household the male would use his family as taste testers to insure the food was not poisoned, but, of course, that is not the case with Vulcan males. First of all their view of their wife is so profound, her role is coupled with the thought of life-the progeny and the mates during Pon Farr. But in addition, the Vulcan males' reverence for the family would traditional mean he would sacrifice himself for its safety and preservation. (not cannon, but it sure sounded good) And while it is so, that a Vulcan, particularly the male, can go for long periods of time without food and sleep, this is not the basis for this action. So if food was limited, he would not think of eating until his family was satisfied. This is partly because of the Vulcan's attachment to his children, which is not emotional, but connected to his identity, Vulcans do not feel themselves complete without them. (from Memory Beta) However, with my Spock, I feel that his human emotions will surface even more so with the birth and rearing of our sons.

"Nyota why is Lo'vaak so very afraid?"

"Christine, his physical desire for you is so very strong certain activities would be equivalent to the straw that broke the camel's back. He must restrain himself, when you meld you will see it all. Some of his emotions will come through as colors. In his a, protective state if your were privy to those emotions you would see whirling swirls of blackness for although his physiology more closely resembles a Betazpoid, he was raised a Vulcan and is, in fact, a Vulcan healer. His physical brain might be Betazoid, but his mind is Vulcan, by blood and training. And, by the way, an aural manifestation of this protective state will in all likelihood. be either a subdued or loud growl.

Another things Christine, although some perceive Vulcans almost pacifistic in nature, be aware that they are some of the most capable martial artists in the Federation. From an early age they are trained to fight only in a defense mode, but they can be deadly in the protection of family, clan or people. Their quiet demeanor and speech belie their abilities. I was witness to such a performance by Spock and since that time I am quite secure in the knowledge of his ability to protect me."*

(*See: StarTrekFanWriter, Decartes Error, Chapter 47 'Mad Dogs and Romulans Part I)

Christine's eyes widened and she said, "I guess I also am enrolled in a F.I.T. course."

Her friend added, "Of course you are Christine. I never had any such guidance, I just stumbled around until Spock explained things to me, he was my F.I.T. instructor.

The men came through the patio doors. Lo'vaak was all smiles. Apparently while Nyota and Christine were ironing things out on the patio, the men were doing likewise in the kitchen.

Lo'vaak stated "My first immersion into the area of domestic life was most fulfilling and rewarding. I now know how to load a sonic dish washer.

Spock, standing next to Nyota, with his hands behind his back said, "He is a most apt student."

Leaning her head back to observe her husband's face, Nyota sent 'I am certain that your conversation was not just about proper positioning of plates and other articles in the dishwasher.'

"You are correct, K'diwah," was Spock's silent admission.

As if she has to remind Lo'vaak, which of course she doesn't, Christine then contributed "This Saturday Lo'vaak and I are going biking."

Spock interjected, "After our sons are born, we would very much like to join you two on such an excursion."

In a very Vulcan manner, Nyota replied, "Indeed."

Spock and Lo'vaak go to address the chess board and Christine and Nyota went back to the patio to continue her 'lessons'.

A person not privy to the entire conversation might have heard words such as Suus Manah, Vulcan nerve pinch, healing trance, meditation, bond, et al, as one student sat in rapt attention trying to absorb as much of the information as possible. And in close proximity her counterpart attempted to understand such things as hormones, PMS, crying jags, question asked that are best not answered, and pleasing a wife. It appeared that within a short period of time there would be two graduates of the first ever F.I.T. course.

Spock and Nyota drove the couple home that evening and as Lo'vaak and Christine sat in the back seat together he said, "My Christine, meditation has restored my balance, please give me your hand." With that statement she also laid her head on his shoulder as he reverentially kissed her open palm.

Chapter 21

Black

Saturday morning Lo'vaak appeared at her door, dressed in black leather. The sight of him affected Christine, her heart swelled, and she felt, 'How lucky I am.'

She also was attired in black, a denim jeans, jacket, cap and boots. When she exited the building she saw parked, a shinny, black, chrome endowed, 2500cc Yamaha, with two helmets hooked on the side. She smiled as she saw emblazoned on his, Lo'vaak and on her's Christine. Christine stood beside him and said, "If you decide to get another girl friend, I will have to keep that helmet."

He took her hands in his, and as he faced her said, "This is forever Christine, there will be no other."

He helped her get her seat, adjusted her helmet and then swung his leg over the bike, put on his helmet and revved the engine. He tested the communication system. "Are you ready?"

At first she was going to nod, but realized that would not work, "Aye, aye captain," was her response as his leg balanced the bike and they pulled out.

"Hold tight, My Christine."

And she did, resting the side of her face on his broad back as she realized she was just one step away from paradise.

"Sirin entered a location on my GPS. He said the place is perfect. We will both be equally surprised."

They drove quite a distance, gaining higher elevation. Finally the voice on the GPS said, "You have arrived."

Looking to the left they both saw a bluff, a perfect place for a picnic. They dismounted and he rolled the bike to a location higher on the bluff. He reached for his saddlebags and started unpacking. First a table cloth, then a flat container that jiggled, it sounded like silverware to her, then two plates, and napkins. The other saddlebag was packed with wraps, individual bottles of sparkling cider, fruit and cheese. She got ready to 'set the table' but he stopped her, "Allow me, Esther has given me lessons."

He methodically placed everything on the tablecloth and then assisted her to seat herself on the grass.

Sirin was right, it was indeed a beautiful vista. Below them was a valley, sparsely populated. The land area eventually turned into a beach kissed by the blue Pacific. The wind carried to them the smell of the sea. After they had eaten Lo'vaak cleared up and packed everything away. He then sat behind her, held her and placed his chin on her hair.

Her response to this even though she could not see his face, was a deep sigh.

"Lo'vaak, how many children do you want.?"

She could not see his face, but he sat straight up.

"How many will you be willing to share with me?" was a question, answering a question.

"I would be willing to make bodies for our babies until I was unable to do so, but we must be reasonable."

"Yes, we must," he said. And again, even though she could not see his face, she knew he smiled.

Christine shook her head in wonderment and said, "I am here, talking about having children, being part of a family unit with a man who knows me better than I know myself."

"Yes, that is true Christine. I know what you want, what you need, what will make you happy, what will complete us. I accept the challenge to provide these for you because you are half of my heart and soul. I know that for a certainty, one day you will understand it.

Christine thought to herself, 'That statement was a confession of total commitment to me and my happiness. What more could she wish?

"You said I will not even understand when we meld?"

"Not totally. But when we experience the marriage bond you will. From that point on our minds will be forever linked through time and space. We will be more constant to one another than a star that can die."

They talked the entire afternoon, mainly about what they had learned about one another. His final statement was profound, "My Christine, I believe I was drawn here to Terra because you were here. If you had been any other place, that is where I would have gone."

It was mid-afternoon when he said, "Perhaps we should start on our way back. They started on the winding roads back to San Francisco. Just a little while into the trip she said, "Lo'vaak, I really must find a bathroom."

He pulled over on the road and entered in the pertinent information and within a few minutes they came upon a sort of diner in the middle of no where. Lo'vaak escorted her inside and waited. They had noticed that there were at least a dozen bikes parked outside the dinner, and just as they exited a crowd of male bikers also left the building.

Spying Christine, one of the more burly of them, pointed to his Harley and said, "Hey sweetie, you need to ride on a real bike with a real man" The man reached out to grab Christine and she reached out to Lo'vaak and her palm touched his wrist and all she saw in her mind's eye was a heavy swirling blackness, like a storm cloud.

Lo'vaak voice had changed, "Wife attend, behind me." And then she heard it, a primeval low sound, not human. Lo'vaak removed his helmet and she was not sure if it was his stance, or the look in his eyes, but all but the original instigator stepped back.

One pointed to his ears and said, "He's ain't even human."

Lo'vaak did not move. Christine was certain the man was drunk when he reached up and ran his hand up the side of Lo'vaak's face and said, "Is it good luck to touch your pixie ears?"

Lo'vaak calmly reached up, grabbed the man's arm and using his own weight as leverage against him turned the man so he was facing his companions, he then applied the Vulcan nerve pinch and the man slumped to the ground without any resistance. It was one quick fluid motion and Lo'vaak waited to see if there were any other challengers. There were none.

The unconscious man's cohorts backed away,

"Man, is he dead?"

"No he's still breathing."

"What was that?"

They were all talked at once as Lo'vaak put his hand at the small of Christine's back and assisted her onto the bike. Without ever looking back he revved the engine and left the parking lot.

Having been nurtured in space Lo'vaak did not have the same strength as a Vulcan from the home planet. Those Vulcan's unusual strength on Terra was due to the difference in gravity-Vulcan's was greater. This contributed to greater muscle mass of both male and female Vulcans. But Lo'vaak was stronger than a human male and a master in Suss Manah.

Christine thought of what Nyota had told her, he would have fought all of them, a dozen men to protect her. Why did she suddenly feel like a fairy tale princess. She hugged Lo'vaak even tighter and covered his back with butterfly kisses. She did detect a slight shutter, but his only statement was, "Are you alright, My Christine? She burrowed her face deeper Into his back and nodded 'Yes'.

Through the comm unit inside his helmet Lo'vaak placed a call to Spock. It was still early and truthfully he did not want to leave Christine. As soon as he had spoken with Spock, he informed her they were going by to visit them. Christine was very pleased with that arrangement, she had so much to tell her friend.

Once they left the highway, Lo'vaak negotiated the roads necessary to reach the chosen destination and pulled into their friends' driveway. Spock let them in and told Christine that Nyota was looking at a holo-vid in the den. He and Lo'vaak then disappeared outside the patio door. Christine was sure they were going to Sirin's house.

She found Nyota on a fluffy recliner with a box of tissues by her side.

"As you know, I cry at happy or sad endings. Did you two have a good outing? Where are the guys?"

"Off to do some mutual male bonding I guess. Lo'vaak must have requested it.

Breathlessly, Christine started, "Nyota, I saw it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears. This really big biker accosted me at a diner. Lo'vaak was about to take them all on. Nyota, he did growl, I heard it, he put me behind him . The ring leader he neutralized with the Vulcan pinch and the others just sort of melted away. He didn't even break a sweat, his heart rate didn't even change." Grinning she continued, "I felt like a fairy tale princess."

Nyota laughed, and reached for her bowl of popcorn, "Remember what I told you, just wait for the fireworks."

"What are you going to watch now?"

"Bugs Bunny,"** is Nyota reply.

**(For background information see my story, "He Is Such A Maroon')


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See profile page.

Dear Readers:

My posting of the previous chapter was seriously flawed. A mind at three am is not the best judge of proper spelling and grammar. It was not reviewed by a beta, but hopefully it is in a more acceptable condition than the previous posting. There has also been a few adjustments to the story. I wish to thank NyotaRules for her bringing the errors to my attention.. If you have the time, please go back and read that entry again and then proceed.

Thank you.

Botsey

Be it known that it has been the generous spirit of StarQuilter57 that allowed me to borrow Sirin and his family for this fic. Think positive thoughts for her during this time when she is indisposed.

Chapter 22

Kah-if-farr-It Is Time…

Sirin, Spock and Lo'vaak were all alone in the house. Esther, Rachel and the children had gone out together. Sirin looked at Lo'vaak and said, "My friend you appear troubled."

Lo'vaak replied, "This day, in front of My Christine, I was provoked and found it necessary to use force as the means to protect her, I am not negatively affected by of my actions, for they were just and a natural response to danger. She did not seem upset by the outcome, but my shields are greatly stressed. My physical longing for her is great indeed. It is becoming increasingly more difficult for me when I am in her presence. I fear my body will betray me."

Spock inquired, "What prevents the meld and the proposal? The meld will greatly relieve you until the bonding."

Lo'vaak replied, "I don't really see any impediment."

Sirin's brotherly advice was, "Then do it, do it tonight."

Spock said "Do it at my house when we return. For your continued mental and physical well-being you should postpone it no longer."

When Spock and Lo'vaak returned, Spock picked up his wife and said, "You require rest."

To Lo'vaal he said, "My house is your house, there are beverages in the cold unit. Good night Christine. May you both find the maiden's peace. (Valdena, the maiden who represents love, joy, and everything beautiful). Nyota was playing with her adun's hair, she waved as they disappeared down the hallway.

Christine said, "Why do I have the funny feeling that something is planned here."

"Your assumptions are correct. Please would you mind sitting here?" he pointed to the couch

Standing over her he said, "My Christine we have spent the last week attempting to get to know one another. Our time together has filled me with anticipation of our life together. Is there something else that you believe you should know about me? I wish you to be candid with me."

She nodded in the affirmative.

"What will happen to me when we bond? How will my brain wiring change. I know what Nyota said, but will our bonding be different, because your heritage is different than Spock's?"

He seated himself next to her.

Turning he placed his hand under her chin and by this, commanded her eyes to meet his.

"Firstly, in Spock and Nyota's case it was his Vulcan and human part that completed their equation. But when we bond the equation will be Vulcan, Betazoid, Human and in the truest sense, 'the three will become one flesh.' You will be able to see yourself as I see you, you will feel every emotion I feel, what impacts me will do likewise to you. When we are physically joined every feeling and sensation will be intensified, doubled. Our life together can and will be filled with emotions that can be heightened or lowered according to circumstances and needs The Betazoid in me will reach your heart and emotions and the Vulcun part will connect with you mind.. We will truly complete one another.

Christine swallowed with difficulty. "Will it hurt?"

"No, My Christine. I would not allow it to injure you in anyway. It will simply be the ripple of energy you have already experienced, and then, that will never be felt again. My Christine, I will protect you with my life."

Sighing she said, "This has been a day has been one of revelations for us."

Christine then laid back against Lo'vaak's shoulder and said, "I am satisfied."

After a while she looked at him, a smile played around her lips. Before she could formulate her next question he said.

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"I don't want to be forward," she said.

He whispered reply as he leaned into her was, "That will prove to be an impossibility in our relationship My Christine."

TNT, Explosions, Fireworks! New Years Eve in the south, Fourth of July, The Mardi Gras, Federation Day-As Christine opened her eyes and the room was spinning. Lo'vaak pulled away, she said, breathlessly, "I…I…"

As if that was an invitation Lo'vaak pulled her closer and kissed her again, more deeply.

He murmured against her cheek, "I do no believe in long engagements. With that he said, _"Kah-if-farr_ "It is time."

Lo'vaak positioned his fingers on Christine's psi points and whispered, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…see it now My Christine, my world, enter my mind…

Christine felt herself drifting. She saw his father, mother and siblings. She was aboard his father's ship, his home for so many years. She saw his mother's tender embrace, his stoic father's and sister's Vulcan salute, and his brothers' tearful farewell She heard his mother's Betazoid farewell to her oldest son, "Ve'nek chu nasi morc essu na, Lo'vaak." (Lo'vaak, continue to honor your family) (No need to look up-personal composition)

There was no deception in the shields he placed over his youthful indiscretions. They would serve no logical place in their lives together. She became privy to one of his greatest aspiration, to be a husband and a father. She saw his respect and affection for Sirin and Spock and their families and his desire to have a life of contentment similar to theirs.

Then she saw his wish for them…She gasped and he released her. She lowered her face onto his chest and wept. He cradled her, rubbing her back and whispering into her ear his Betazoid terms of endearment. Shush, shush, "Gla visha, gla corab ena." (Quiet, do not weep, my rock, my future, Again, my creation.)

Continuing to hold her he said, _"T'nash-veh Christine, ashatik sano dor hash-veh Lo'vaakk's oon-ut so' lik do ovsutik Lo'vaak. _(My Christine, my darling, please honor this one, Lo'vaak's formal marriage proposal. You complete me.)

She looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, I love you Lo'vaak. Thank you for loving me."

He replied in Vulcan. "Lo'vaak ugai -tor mytyaz du sri' kanok yut." (I promise we will complete one another in every way)

She returned her cheek to his chest as he held her and made her feel more secure than she had ever felt in her entire life. Within that cocoon of safety, Lo'vaak saw her starting to doze. Lo'vaak gently picked up his beloved and carried her upstairs to her 'sometime bed,' gently covered her and kissed her forehead.

As he descended the stairs, Spock greeted him with a nod,

"Have you found the Maiden's peace?

Lo'vaak smiled. "Spes t'nash veh Koon-ut so'lik. (I have spoken my Vulcan marriage proposal) "Fa tu saudau sasu k nar-tar kcon-uf-salik." (Before you appears a man with (an) accepted) one.)

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"You move with the speed of light, my friend."

"Indeed," was the reply. "Will you extend to me a personal kindness?"

Spock's response was, "Speak you mind."

"Dungi to do Lo'vaak, u' t'nash-veh besu fa you?" (Will you honor me as my companion before (the) fire?" (Serve as best man)

"Tu dor Spock," is the reply. (You honor me)

THE STORY THAT SHOULD BE READ NEXT IS "SPOCK AND THE ROSE GARDEN." THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED. AFTER THAT SHORT STORY WE WILL THEN RETURN TO THIS ONE FOR THE WEDDING.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers:

Here is the mad dash, weddings require a lot of preparation. There is just a short period of time to accomplish that. Hope you enjoy. As usual, don't own, not paid, give credit to all the corporations and people whose names rolled by at the end of Star Trek IX.

Christine's Story

What This Girl Plans

Chapter Eleven Part Twenty-three

An Imperative Directive…

Christine awoke with a start. She could hardly piece together the events of the last twenty-four hours, but when she did, she smiled.

Lo'vaak must have put her to bed. She sat up swung her legs around, and planted her feet on the floor. Finding her shoes lined up neatly by the bed, she put them on and then started for the door. The sound of muffled voices drifted up from the hallway below and so she descended the stairs.

The voices she heard were Lo'vaak and Spock speaking in Vulcan and their voices carried through a partially closed door, through the hallway, to the bottom of the stairs, to her ears. What she heard was not definitive, but she made out certain words, _mokov _(ring), _kinuf_, (date) _Wilat dungi vu dahkuh kelek? _Where will you house? (reside) She did however, make out Spock's voice as he said, "_Lo'vaak, t'nash-veh ha-kel tor du t' key du aitlu tor kun-ut svi' bah-ker" ("_Lo'vaak, my home is open to you if you wish to marry in the garden.")

If she had been privy to what happened next, she would have seen Lo'vaak strike one of his poses, her favorite, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his laced fingers behind his head and a slow smile coming to his face.

"Spock my _neki'ne_, (like a blood brother) you honor me again. How appropriate that would be, for it is because of you and Nyota that I found My Christine, it was here that I courted and proposed to her. Thank you my friend, that arrangement I am sure will meet with Christine's approval.

Spock then added, "And Nyota's."

While she stood in the hallway, Christine heard the scraping of a chair and Lo'vaak came through the door, He gently cupped her chin in his hand and raised her face to his and gently brushed his lips against her's-small fireworks.

"My Christine, I hope that your rest has been productive. She nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"You and Spock continue your conversation. Maybe you two would like some tea? I will make a large pot, Nyota might just discover Spock is missing and come searching for him."

Just as she predicted, a sleepy Nyota shuffled into the hallway, she rubbed her eyes and said, "I just nursed the boys and they went right to sleep. Where's Spock?"

"With Lo'vaak," and she pointed toward Spock's study. "They are in there talking. I'm going to make a pot of tea…your tea, your pot, your kitchen, should I say 'May I'.

Nyota batted her hand and said, "We'll drink ours in the kitchen."

As Christine entered the kitchen she turned to Nyota and said abruptly "I am going to get married."

Nyota looked at her and smiled, "You know, that's a given."

"No, I mean, I'm going to get MARRIED, he gave his formal proposal and we melded."

"Yes, yes, and…" was Nyota's excited response.

"I said 'Yes'.

Christine continued breathlessly, "Everything you said was true Nyota, I felt Lo'vaak's love like glowing lights in my mind, it was almost like they were dancing. Then I was on his father's ship, I saw his family, heard them talk to him, felt their sorrow, and his sadness and then the greatest joy when he found me. I understand why you said, 'No one could know the truest, deepest, and most fulfilling love until they were loved by a Vulcan.' That apparently is one of the few universal truths. Thank you Nyota, you and Spock have helped me find what you described."

Nyota's, 'I'm so happy' tears' had started and she embraced her friend. Then as realization hit, and with wide eyes she said, "We have to plan a wedding. You need a date, invitations, a dress, a cake, a place…Nyota tilted her head and then said, "Oh, don't worry about that, Spock said you can have it here." Christine, thankfully we have two logic driven, rules creating, list compiling, Vulcan males to help here. . Oh dear, perhaps we should go in and talk to our men about this.

Christine nodded in agreement.

As Christine entered the room with the large tray, Lo'vaak arose from his seat and took it from her. They all were seated at the table, stirring their tea, each one waiting for another one to start the conversation, so Nyota started.

Pointing to Lo'vaak and Christine she said, "You two need to agree on a date. Spock, You guys, must have made some plans while you were talking.

"Yes, certain things have been agreed upon that didn't require our wives' assistance. These shall not require much time or effort. However, other things must be determined by Christine and Lo'vaak, without our assistance. We should leave them to discuss those things now."

Spock scooped up his wife and as they exited the room he said, "There are three guest rooms upstairs. We will leave you to talk about important matters." As he nuzzled Nyota's hair he said, "My wife, I have need of you."

Nyota batted his hand and said, "Spock, not in front of the children."

His reply was, "My wife, they sleep," as they walked toward their bedroom. Lo'vaak observed Christine as she smiled behind her open palm. They both heard the door close soundly.

"Spock's observations are correct" was Lo'vaak's estimation of his friend's admonishment. So, first, Christine, where will we live?

"Employees who are married are not housed on the Academy grounds. I will have to relinquish my room. So, what is your suggestion?

"To start, maybe you will find my apartment adequate. I will take you there today. Have you thought about a date, My Christine?

"Is May 30th, a holiday week-end, alright with you?" Christine inquired.

"Two weeks and three days. My Christine, you know the Terran romantic saying, "I can wait forever for you…" It does not apply in the Vulcan world. The control that I am tenaciously holding on to will reach its serious decline in four weeks. The date you have set is within that perimeter, for this I am grateful.

Christine questioned, "What would happen after the four weeks?

"I would cease being able to function properly. Until we could be together your image would dominate my thinking completely.. That is the curse of love at first sight, the shan'hal'lak. It has its own imperative prime directive.

Christine was tempted to go and caress him, but she dared not. She had no idea of the mental regulation he had to contend with to just be with her. Two weeks and three days…then she would show him the depth of HER devotion.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N All mistakes are my private property. This work was not reviewed by anyone but myself. So I take full responsibility, for the good, the bad and the ugly. :0) In addition I don't own anything except my original characters and none of them pay me anything._

_Christine's Story_

_Chapter Twelve Part Twenty-four _

_A Gesture of Respect_

_It was three o'clock in the morning when Christine could no longer keep her eyes open. Lo'vaak climbed the stairs with her, touched her back lightly, opened her bedroom door, guided her in and shut the door. Two doors down the hall he found the third guest room and laid on the bed, fully clothed. Rest would help him strengthen his shields for the day ahead but meditation would serve him better._

_So he knelt by the bed and closed his eyes._

_By the time he awoke, Spock had already finished his meditation and was seated in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Without words, he poured a cup for Lo'vaak and sat back in his chair, and eyed his friend._

"_You rested well?"_

"_As well as can be expected for a man in love," was Lo'vaak's reply. "I chose the third bedroom, the linens were not disturbed for I meditated the entire night. That and the barrier of my clothing aided me to remain where I was, even though Christine was two doors from me. It was a learning experience."_

"_As will all the days until your marriage bond," was Spock's reply to Lo'vaak's revelation._

"_Have you made plans for today?" Spock continued._

"_Yes, Christine and I will visit my apartment to see if it is a suitable place for us as a residence. I have debated whether it would be suitable for us to venture there, but I am sure that our brief stay will not present a problem. Do you have any suggestions?"_

_Spock responded, "As a gesture of respect for her, leave the apartment door open."_

_Dear Friends:_

_The next chapters, which lead to the actual wedding are set up as a count down to W day. Each day is filled with activity in preparation. These chapters will include purchases, planning, fittings, and a little side trip when Spock volunteers to baby sit the twins._

_As always, thank you for reading._

_Botsey_

_Christine's Store_

_Chapter Twelve Part 25_

_May 15th__ W day minus one_

"_I Count the Days…"_

_Lo'vaak and Christine traveled to his housing by public transportation. As he opened the door to his apartment, warm air filled with the wonderful scent of spices reached Christine. He opened the door wide and kept it open-still cautious._

_They stepped into a foyer decorated with several pleasing works of art and then he guided her into the living room that also featured additional paintings. There was an alcove for dinning. Christine was surprised at the warmth seen in his home, not like the proverbial bachelor's living space. She was able to see art as one of his passions, how is it that she had not known that. Christine knew Spock was a musician, she wondered, what if any, was Lo'vaak's medium._

_He gestured toward the couch, "Perhaps I could get you a beverage, My Christine."_

"_No, Lo'vaak, I am fine. Your apartment is very beautiful and inviting."_

_He hesitated as he said, "Let me show you the sleeping quarters-she noticed that his right hand was clinched in a fist as he extended his left arm in the direction of the bedroom._

_It was a spacious room with a large bay window fitted with a seat. Again, the room's walls were adorned with beautiful paintings. Christine's mouth opened and she said, "Oh." On one of the walls was her portrait._

_Lo'vaak nodded, "I painted that picture the evening after we bumped into one another at the Academy. She went closer and ran her fingers over the brush strokes and turned, he was next to her in a second, standing stoically before her._

"_I count the days," was all he said as he took her hand and led her out of the apartment._

_Christine's Story_

_Chapter Twelve Part Twenty-Six_

_May 16__th_

_W day minus two_

_Vulcan Rising_

_It was a work day for Sirin and Lo'vaak, but they left work early and met Spock for a quick trip to a jeweler they had heard about. It appeared that this particular person had received a shipment of rare and extraordinarily beautiful gem stones from New Vulcan. Lo'vaak had decided that he would give Christine a wedding gift of pearl earrings to wear that day. In addition, he was going to pick up a gem today for her ring and then have her pick the mounting for the stone he chose/_

_The jeweler spread out the shipment for Lo'vaak to see. He beckoned for Spock and Sirin to take a look at a most unusual stone. It was rectangular, opaque, and swirled with various colors of blue. But what made the stone so extraordinary was at what Lo'vaak perceived was the bottom of the stone silver rays of various lengths emanated upward, some even reaching the top of the stone. It was similar to the appearance of dawn. The jeweler had named the stone, 'Vulcan Rising'. The three friends nodded their approval and the deal was sealed without even bargaining._

_To save the woman, the men brought home food from Wong's Nyota propped up Xon and Hov so they could observe the entire meal. Within the silence of the room, the only sound heard was the usual caused by eating utensils and the cooing and babbling of the two infants. After dinner Sirin left to go to his home, while Spock and Lo'vaak decided to play three games of chess. They thus departed into their self-imposed period of isolation._

_Nyota and Christine cuddled the babies and verbally outlined the various deadlines involved in their planning. The invitation, the dress, the catering, the bride and groom's cake,* the decorations, the flowers, favors, the list kept on growing._

"_You must stand with me Nyota, and you must have something that belonged to Gaila with you-she would have been here, urging us on. If I ever am blessed with a girl, her name will be Gaila and she will have to marry one of your sons._

_Nyota responded, "But, if you have a son, I will have to plan on a daughter to wed him." Placing her hand on Christine's arm Nyota continued, "Don't we sound like two meddlesome mother-in-laws?" This was Nyota's estimation of that last bit of conversation._

_Lo'vaak appeared at the door and watched the sight of his intended foundling a baby and it caused him to promise himself, that within a year he hoped he would hold a child of her body in his arms._

_He approached Christine and said, "Do you think it would be prudent to visit the jeweler this afternoon?"_

_Christine stood up and walked toward Hov's bassinet. She kissed his forehead and said, "I pick you for my son-in-law." _

_Nyota smiled, for in truth the boys were identical in appearance, but she was beginning to observe the first signs of each one's personality. Her son with the sweetest disposition was Hov. Xon, on the other hand seemed to be always studying everything around him, already a scientist. _

_She couldn't let Christine leave without first asking her, "Do we have a pre-arranged marriage her?" Christine simply said, "Of course, I know what is best for my unofficial godson."_

_Lo'vaak had informed the jeweler that he would be bringing Christine to his shop to pick out their wedding bands and a setting for the stone he had purchased. He also wished the jeweler to pick out a pair of baroque pearl earring for his approval. _

_As always is the case when a person takes pride in their work a craftsman will display his work to its best advantage. This jeweler was no different. He had placed the stone in a beautiful ring box lined with white satin. When they arrived, he handed that box to Lo'vaak and he brought Christine close to him and opened the box. She gasped, the stone was magnificent. _

"_This is for you, who will wed me, bond with me, join yourself to me and be the mother of my children. Please pick a setting for your stone."_

_The jeweler had lined up over a dozen mounts that could accommodate the stone, most of them white gold or platinum._

_Christine asked the professional, "Which would you recommend?' The man immediately picked out two, both were simple mountings because the natural beauty of stone should take the ascendancy. He placed the gem on top of each mount and then picked one. Even to an untrained eye, the ring would be a thing of beauty._

_She then asked Lo'vaak to pick the wedding bands. He followed Christine's wise example and requested the jeweler's assistance. When he brought out the tray of bands, his hand went to the upper left hand corner of the display, picked one band and placed it against the engagement ring setting. They matched perfectly. _

_His beloved was radiant as she looked at him, "Thank you My Lo'vaak." she said._

_He nodded. _


	13. Chapter 13

Christine's Story Chapter Thirteen Part Twenty-seven

May 17th

W day minus three

Heritage…

This particular day Nyota and Chrstine hoped to visit her friend, Glory,* who had recommended a seamstress from Nyota's homeland.

No gown would be necessary for Nyota for she and Spock would honor Vulcan at all three of the marriage ceremonies-they would wear their clan's formal robes.

Christine needed a traditional wedding dress for the Terran ceremony, she would wear a Vulcan robe for that ceremony but Lo'vaak explained he would have to get information about what was allowable for the Betazoid joining.

The Terran ceremony would be conducted by Rabbi Goldberg, a friend of Sirin's family and thus by extension, their friend also. That ceremony would be followed by the wedding reception with all the trappings. The Vulcan ceremony would follow in the Rose Garden's alcove. A very private Betazoid ceremony, witnessed by just a few would complete their wedding, bonding and joining.

Spock had contacted his father with this request.

Father;

'Would you aid in our search for a Betazoid priest to conduct the joining ceremony for our friends, Lo'vaak and Christine. I believe you are personally acquainted with the Betazoid ambassador to earth. If that is the case, you would have easier access to him than any of us. May I presume upon your intervention on the couple's behalf? Any information that the Ambassador could supply would be very much appreciation. The wedding date is May 30th, so you can understand our anxious need for a rapid resolution to the problem addressed here. I await your reply.

Any information he could supply would be very much appreciated.

Spock

Sarek immediately did 'his homework,' and spoke to Ambassador Azid Bri Altizouu. He was most sympathetic to the request and asked Sarek if it would be possible to contact Lo'vaak personally. Sarek advised him he would look into the matter. He had the feeling that the Ambassador would be most please if he received a wedding invitation. Spock cleared the way for contact with Lo'vaak. When the Embassy responded, Lo'vaak was surprised that he and Christine received an invitation to visit the Embassy. This was the closest he had ever been to acceptance by his mother's people.

Lo'vaak wondered what the Betazoid ambassador would recommend. The day of the scheduled visit, an embassy vehicle picked them up and they were ushered into the ambassador's office immediately. Lo'vaa performed the traditional Betazoid greeting that lasted at least two minutes. He also revealed his dual heritage and introduced Christine as his future bondmate.

The Ambassador momentarily excused himself and spoke into his com unit, "Please send in Vis Tan Drevi." A really ancient male Betazoid appeared, bowed and looked at Lo'vaak.

Lo'vaak then said in standard, "I wish to honor my mother by being joined by the Bertazoid ceremony. Mr. Ambassador, if I am not be presumptuous, please dignify our joining by your attendance. I realize that traditionally this ceremony on Betazed would require all participants to appear at the ceremony in an unclothed state, but Terran sensibilities would not allow such. As a matter of face, it would be illegal."

The Ambassador nodded knowingly.

"Sir, what would you suggest under these circumstances?"

By this time, Christine's eyes had widened, and she swallowed with difficulty.

The Ambassador addressed Lo'vaak paternally, "My son, you are not the first of our kind that have been bound on Terra and had to comply with the sensitivities of the people of this planet where we are guests.

He then motioned to the elderly Betazoid who left the office and surprisingly returned within a short period of time. On his arm were two garment bags. The Ambassador unzipped them both and removed two richly embroidered hooded white tunics, The Ambassador explained that the garments must be warn against their naked bodies.

He then said to Lo'vaak, conspiratorially, _Vidi loxu midix loni. Vodi xvpi nix vood" _(They can be removed with one touch, I will show you) He demonstrated the quick release located at the shoulders of each garment.

The elderly Betazoid finally spoke, "I must read both of your minds."

Lo'vaak responded, "My mind is open to you, but I will not allow that intimacy with my intended. I will be the first and only male to ever experience that."

The older man nodded and approached Lo'vaak, stood before him and stared intently and then said, "You need no special preparation. You are ready. I will be willing to perform the joining."

He then shuffled out of the office.

Lo'vaak indicated that he wished to speak to the ambassador privately. He assured Christine that he would only be away from her side for a short period of time.

Once they were able to speak confidentially, Lo'vaak questioned, "Is there any way for me to procure a Betazoid gift box?**

The Ambassador said, "My son, allow me to make that a gift to you and your intended. It will be ready for you to pick up in one week.

Lo'vaak was overwhelmed and performed the ritual of thanksgiving. At that time the ambassador put his hand on Lo'vaak's shoulder and said, "You have given an old, slightly bored man something to look forward to. It is I who should thank you."

He returned to Christine's side and placed his hand reassuringly at the small of her back.

The Ambassador smiled as he observed this beautiful couple and he asked, "What day has been selected?"

The response from both of them was, "May 30th"

"I see no impediment to my attending such a joyous occasion," was his response.

"We will be honored," Lo'vaak stated and mentally he knew thanks were due to Spock and Serek for their assistance in this most unexpected turn of events.

While being transported back to Spock and Nyota's, Christie asked Lo'vaak, "Why does a traditional Betazoid joining require that no one be clothed"

Lo'vaak smiled and said, "Why did I know that question would be asked sooner or later?"

She continued, "Just about every Terran is shocked when they hear this, but I am just curious. I know Vulcan logic permeates everything about them. What is the basic tenant of the Betazoid that has fostered this type of ceremony?"

His earnest reply was, "It is the concept of truth, truth in everything." (This is not cannon, but this is fan fiction. It might have been they were just a kinky race of people. :0) )

He continues, "The couple come to each other devoid of any distraction, they themselves are nothing but an announcement of truth. They will begin their married life together just as many living things are birthed-naked. Their lack of covering also proclaims to all the depth of their self-control.

The joining required the couple to state the above facts aloud and with each recitation, the guest say together 'Urnek,' which is equivalent to the word 'Amen' in standard."

Christine looked up at Lo'vaak and whispered, "I will totally honor your Betazoid heritage if you want me to."

Kissing her hand Lo'vaak answered, "No, My Christine, my Vulcan logic will not permit it. Your treasures are for my eyes only, you are mine, your body and mind as I totally belong to you. We will wear the tunics and in that way honor my mother's people."

She kissed his hand and smiled. Secretly so glad for his answer. She looked up at him and he nodded because he knew her thoughts and they pleased him.

*Glory is a OC I created for my story, 'Of Romulans and Warrior Kings' not yet posted.

**According to Memory Alpha The Betazoid gift box was a bonding gift sent to the bride. It resembled a silver chest, but was seemingly alive. A humanoid like face was inscribed on its side which was capable of speech and movement and could be used to relay message to the recipient.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed this story.

In addition, I continue to be grateful to StarQuilter57 for her permission to use Sirin and his family in this fan fic.

This story has no beta-all the mistakes are my progeny. :0)

Christine's Story Chapter Fourteen Part Twenty eight

W day May 30, 2264 minus four, five, six, seven

W day minus four

All work and no play…

Both Lo'vaak and Christine's work week was unrelenting. It seemed like there was no time for them to be together. Every night they talked and ended each conversation with their palms on the com screen. On the fourth day after the engagement, Lo'vaak and Christine were able to get a computer program, that allowed them to make the wedding invitations. The wedding guests would be the crew from the Enterprise, acquaintances from the Academy, and Lo'vaak's co-workers from the hospital. It was sad, not one family member from either the bride or groom would be present. But they realized that in truth, their true family would be there in the person of their best friends. These would be sent out as E-vintation.

W day minus five

You are invited…

You Are Cordially Invited

To

The Marriage, Bonding and Joining

Of

Christine Elizabeth Chapel

To

Tsai Nuk Lo'vaak

To be held starting 1500 hours

On May 30th 2264

In

The Rose Garden

at

712 Green Avenue

San Francisco, CA

Please RSVP

7325-68

Christine's Story

W day minus six

A Stitch In Time…

Today they finally located the seamstress who would be able to make the wedding dress. Christine described exactly what she envisioned and the very talented young woman sketched the dress. It would be made of ivory satin, an ankle length sheath with a high neck in front with a deep oval opening in the back, she opted for long sleeves. She wanted a matching pillbox hat with a short veil.

Nyota was very fortunate, Esther had volunteered to take care of the twins until they returned. She had left a supply of pumped breast milk. While out, Nyota suggested they visit the bakery they had frequented so often as cadets to see if they made wedding cake and if so, she and Lo'vaak would order from that establishment.

Then they would visit Wong's to inquire about their catering services, and of course if they were there at lunch time…

Everything worked out quite well. The bakery showed their catalog of cakes and Christine promised to return with Lo'vaak to make a choice. She favored the carrot cake, but wanted his input.

Christine's Story

W day minus seven

So Little Time…

Lo'vaak and Christine were knee deep in so many things they were virtually overwhelmed. Once they made their way to Spock and Nyota's they collapsed on the sofa in their den. Nyota's voice cut the silence, "Dinner is ready." After the meal, they gathered in the den to regroup. Still unresolved were, purchasing Christine's shoes, favors, flowers, renting Lo'vaak's tux, music, decoration, and paper goods.

Christine's Story

W day minus eight

Periods of Silliness…

Sirin approached Spock with the plans some of Lo'vaak's co-workers at the hospital had concocted-a bachelor party. Sirin explained that he was sure it would go against everything logical but he requested Spock's support. It would be held two days before the wedding, at Sirin's house.

Even though it totally went against the grain, Spock agreed, realizing that it could be best described as a male bonding ceremony, likely laced with periods of silliness.

Christine's Story

W day minus nine

Nyota's secret…

Both Nyota and Christine were determined to try to finish with the shopping part of the preparation. Nyota also had a private agenda-Christine's bridal shower. It would be a small affair, a few woman from her housing unit, Rachel, Esther, the neighbors on either side, and female co-workers from her job. Their friends from The Enterprise could not get a double beam down, so they knew their choice would be to beam down for the wedding.

Christine's Story

W day minus ten

The Betazoid Gift Box…

Lo'vaak had received a message from the Betazoid Embassy. The gift box was ready for him. Christine would not accompany him to

pick up what amounted to one of his surprise gifts to her.

After his shift was completed, he took advantage of Sirin's offer of his vehicle to make the trip. He was announced by the Ambassador's secretary and was ushered into his office.

The Ambassador rose from his seat and reached down beside his seat and produced a rectangular container. He pointed to it and indicated that Lo'vaak should open the cardboard box.

Lo'vaak reached into the cardboard box and lifted the article by both long sides. He brought the container up to eye level and admired the face that looked back at him. The person who had created the box made the raised humanoid face very pleasant and then it spoke, 'Are you my master?' Lo'vaak was pleased, it spoke Standard, perfect for His Christine. The Ambassador then explained how to program the box to give a message to Christine. When he stopped admiring this traditional gift to a bride, and was about to answer the box's question he discovered the box had gone to sleep. Placing the box gently in its shipping container he spoke to the Ambassador.

"Is the artist who created this box on Terra?

The Ambassador answered, "Yes, his home is here in San Francisco."

"I would wish that he attend the ceremony if at all possible."

The Ambassador replied, "I will relay your wishes to him. If he is able to attend, he will be with my party. I thank you for him."

Again, the thanksgiving ceremony was performed and Lo'vaak left with the box tucked under his arm.

Christine's Story

W day minus eleven

Tying up loose ends…

On her own, Nyota ventured out to get things ready for the bridal shower. She had purchased finger food, as no Vulcans would be present. The decorations would be hung from the dinning room chandelier. Her special chair would be centered by the box window. Nyota had "E mailed" the invitations to the shower and every one had responded positively. The shower would be held the same day as Lo'vaak's bachelor part. The biggest problem was keeping the secret from her best friend.

Christine's Story

W day minus twelve

A dress fitting…

Christine had received a communication from her dressmaker,

'I need you to come and try on the dress. This will be the first fitting. Please let me know when it would be convenient for you.

Notayu'

Christine contacted Nyota and they decided to visit the seamstress the next day. Then she contacted Notayu and set up an appointment.

Christine's Story

W day minus thirteen

Spock's Guide…

THE NEXT STORY THAT SHOULD BE READ IS 'SPOCK'S EXHAUSTIVE GUIDE TO BABY AND CHILD CARE' JUST POSTED.


	15. Chapter 15A

Christine's Story

Chapter Fifteen Part Twenty nine

W day minus one

Part Twenty nineA

The Bachelor Party

Rachel, Esther and the children were all over at Spock's house for Christine's shower. As Sirin unlocked his door, his voice was unusually loud and he asked Lo'vaak to go into the den. Sirin followed close behind him.

As Lo'vaak entered the den, a loud shout informed all, "The Bridegroom has arrived!"

Lo'vaak shook his head in astonishment and his eyes adjusted to the light. A group of males, all wearing bow ties even with T shirts or sweat shirts were all smiling with raised drinks in their hands.

Lovaak backed back into Sirin who at this point was guiding him to an over stuffed chair. Spock, on the other hand had sort of secreted himself in a corner along the rear wall to insure the revelers would not invade his private space. Sirin noticed this, and nodded in his cousin's direction.

Sirin spoke first,

"Lo'vaak, this is an old Terran tradition. The bridegroom gathers with his friends on his last night as a bachelor, or an unwed male. His friends wish him well and present him with gifts, tell him funny stories, all in fun. Do you have anything to say before we proceed with your Bachelor Party?"

Uncharacteristically, he shuffles his feet. Looking at Sirin he said, "You are a devious brother. Searching for Spock in the room he shouts, "And you too, you other k'war'ma'khon (close as a brother although not related.). Sirin laughed and said, "No, what he said were not Vulcan curse words. Rather, he said we are blood brother. Brothers, not of the flesh, but of the spirit and as such our conduct was unexpected. He views it as a conspiratorial action. Smiling Sirin says, "And it is!".

The men, nod in understanding.

Laughter erupts after Lo'vaak's accusations and then the fun starts, when one of the guest said, "Let the games begin." Lo'vaak recognized that statement from the ancient Roman games. He wondered if there was any similarities between those experiences and the ones he would endure this night.

Various gifts bring raucous laughter. Not only because of the gift, but because of Lo'vaak's clueless acceptance. Sirin acted as interpreter. Finally, one of his co-workers asked if anyone had a joke to recite.

Lo'vaak said, "As you know, my mother is Betazoid. Her peoples' humor is ruthless, shocking and unbridled. Let me share one of her stories with you."

As Lo'vaak finished, there was a hushed silence. He noticed to his right, one of his co-workers named Lars had silently slid out of his chair to the floor and was in a fetal position, crying. Lo'vaak's empath abilities allowed him to diagnose the situation. The man had collapsed with uncontrollable mirth. Lo'vaak sincerely hoped that the guest would not loose control of some of his bodily functions to his embarrassment. Finally a male voice said, "Well we can't top that one. I think we just better eat."

That guest's statement was followed by several other comments, "You are right man… We can't top that one... What was that word again?… His mother must be quite a woman. ..You think we could get a printed copy of that one?"

Meanwhile across the way…TBC


	16. Chapter 15B

Christine's Story

Final Chapter Fifteen Part Twenty nineB

W day minus one

The Bridal Shower

A while back Nyota had given Christine a key. As she entered the house the only light was in the foyer. The rest of the house was totally dark. Christine thought to herself, "Nyota must have taken a nap with the boys and it has now turned dark. I hate to wake her up.'

Before she could turn on the light in the living room the light flicked on, she heard several com units click in their photo mode, and then, "SURPRISE!" Before she could respond, in the emotional way that females do, a chair was slipped under her. With wonder she looked around. There was Rachel, Esther. She later found out that Rabbi Epstein had taken the children to her home. That explained her absence. She saw several ladies from her job, Bettie, and Michele, who were Spock and Nyota's next door neighbors, and finally her eyes lit upon Yeoman Rand who rushed to her with a crushing embrace.

Shacking her head Christian stated, "I don't know what to say. Nyota, you got me this time. But I guess this is payback for your surprise on the Enterprise" (See my story-Spock the Interior Decorator Goes To a Baby Shower-shameless plugging is it not?)"

Rand said, "I had to take care of ship business. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Isn't is fortunate that the captain made sure it coincided with the shower."

Christine knew Captain Kirk and a large number of the crew would attend the wedding but this was a true gift to allow her friend to beam down for this event.

Because of time restraints on Rand's continued attendance at the shower, the gifts were opened right after Christine was seated on her 'throne'. Rand stated she wanted the gift she had brought with her to be opened last. All the crew members who had selected and purchased the gift had printed their names on the card.

So after, some practical gifts, risqué item after risqué item were opened,. At last, the bride-to-be hat, just had one more bow to make it complete. Rand handed Christine this very small box, Christine opened it and blushed crimson. It was an Orion slave girl's outfit. Very skimpy, almost non-existent, little was left to the imagination. It was bright red and was decorated with tiny bell and crystal beads. Included were two ankle bracelets also displaying the same small bells.

Someone commended, "There's no sneaking up on anyone with that get-up." Another agreed with that thought and said, "Well, there goes the element of surprise, ladies."

Nyota then asked did anyone know the identity of the garment. No one did so Nyota identified it and explained its ahh…ahh…history. The group there laughed for some time and then they noticed Christine's tears.

"Ladies, these are happy tears, laced with melancholy Nyota and I had a best friend who was Orion. Believe, me if she were alive, she would have brought that gift for me herself".

Nyota and Christine embraced each other and Nyota said, "Wear that under your wedding dress and Vulcan robes tomorrow. I will wear her garters. We will remember her in those joyful settings."

For those few brief minutes Rand stood to the side. She then kissed her friends and departed to return to the Enterprise. After the food, the guest left quickly. No doubt to prepare for the festivities tomorrow.

Nyota then told Christine, "The guys are at Sirin's house as we speak. They are giving Lo'vaak a bachelor party.

Just as they finished talking, Sirin, Spock and Lo'vaak entered through the back door ladened with packages and boxes.

Lo'vaak's eyes took in the sights in the living room and he said, as he fingered Christine's 'hat,' "My Christine, it appears that we are dealing with a 'well oiled machine' that operates in silence" Our 'family' has managed to keep two secrets. After depositing his packages Lo'vaak returned to Christine's side.

Spock said to the couple, "Nyota and I wish to inform you of our gift to you, The Academy String Quartet has been engaged for your wedding. Now, if you wish to stay the night, feel free. If not I will take you to your respective homes."

He turnd to Sirin and with a slight uplift to his mouth he says, "Cousin, the invitation does not apply to you."

There is a small knock on the door and Rachel comes in. At that point, Lo'vaak and Christine said thank you for the hard work on their behalf by the ones they now recognized as family. Now, in this one room are three couples that have changed views, cured prejudices, raised questions and eyebrows and provided the greatest degree of happiness for each one of them individually..

Hooray for IDIC!


	17. Chapter 16

Christine's Story

Chapter Sixteen Part Thirty A

Morning, W Day

The Gift Box

Lo'vaak's com unit signaled and he read the source signature-the Betazoid Embassy. He answered,

_Vanuk, Snic Nak: _(Honored Elder, Good morning )

_Xnox, Snic Nak:_ (My Son, Good morning, )

The Ambassador continued in Standard, "The gift you ordered is here. Since the day is upon us, I would consider it a privilege if you allow me to deliver it to you."

Lo'vaak wiped his hand across his brow, "You would honor me so, _Vanuk_?

My son, where is your place of residence?

Lo'vaak supplied that information.

"I shall see you in fifteen Terran minutes"

Lo'vaak dressed quickly and tidied up his living room.

He stood in the middle of the room as he accessed the situation and then the door signaled. Lo'vaak opened it and standing there smiling broadly was the Ambassador and his driver.

"My son, you look every bit the nervous bridegroom."

The driver handed him a cardboard box and the

Ambassador waved his hand and said, "Open, open. I think the craftsman did an outstanding job.. Lift the box by its long sides and then position the face toward you."

Lo'vaak did as he was instructed and turned the silver box so that the animated face was facing him, it opened its eyes and said, "Are you my master?"

"No, you will have a mistress. And here is the message you are to convey to her, 'Beloved, Lo'vaak awaits you.'"

The box repeated the message, yawned and closed its eyes. Lo'vaak found the small drawer in its side (not cannon) and went to his bedroom and brought out the pearl earrings. He held out the opened box for the ambassador's inspection.

"They are beautiful. Your bride will make them even more so. My son, would you be so kind as to humor an old man with no family?"

Certainly, Honored Elder.

Perhaps the question might appear personal, but you know on our home world, and in our language, there is no word for secret.

"You are correct, Sir."

The elder asked, "To where will you retire after the wedding? I believe the Terran expression is 'honeymoon'."

Lo'vaak informed the ambassador, "We are scheduled to leave on a transport ship four days after the wedding. Although, I was thinking of going to a hotel, My Christine suggested we come here to my dwelling and await our departure here."

The ambassador approached Lo'vaak and said, "I can sense your discomfort with that situation."

"You are correct Sir, I think that lack of privacy these wall will betray will curtail the unrestrained intimacy that I have waited for, no longed for."

"My son, You may remember that I mentioned to you that you are not the first of our kind to be joined away from our home planet.. When it became obvious that this situation would repeat itself, the embassy took it upon itself to build several secluded cottages on our grounds. They are well stocked with food, each one within its own walled privacy. This could be our people's gift to you. Would this solve your dilemma?"

Lo'vaak smiled and approached the Ambassador and took his right hand and placed it upon his head, "I am forever in your debt, Honored Elder."

Waving his hand in dismissal the ambassador said, "You have given me an experience I never thought I would have. My career in the politics of our people robbed me of a family. All the other persons who were joined, were never met by me. They had their intermediates who arranged everything. So, in my old age I have inherited a 'son'. In this role as father, I would be remiss if I did not do everything in my power to make this event a success. How else could I raise my head at the ceremony. By the way, it has been suggested to me that the joining be divided into two parts because of the nature of the actual joining. Could the second part be held in what Terrans would call a chapel here on Terra but on Betazoid soil at the Embassy? From the place of marriage-your friends' home, the Embassy could beam out the entire Betazoid contingency to the chapel."

To the aside he stated, "That would be quite spectacular, worthy of an ambassador's son."

The elder continued, "After the completed joining you and your wife will be transported to one of the cottages."

"I could not ask for a better arrangement," was Lo'vaak's reply.

."Now, my son, please supply me with the number of your bride's residence so that I may personally deliver the box to her."

Lo'vaak bowed his head again.

The Ambassador said, "We don't have time for any ritual now, the day is upon us."

Lo'vaak complied and as the ambassador left he quickly keyed in Spock's access on his com unit. When his friend answered Lo'vaak told him what had happened. And he continued, "I will comply with the Terran custom, I will not look upon My Christine until the time of marriage. Would you please advise her that the Ambassador will be delivering my gift to her. Lo'vaak then described how to open the box's drawer.

Spock informed Lo'vaak that he and Nyota would speak with Christine right away. And the connection ended.

Christine checked all the drawers and shelves to make sure she had not overlooked anything then the com unit signaled. Once she connected she saw Spock and Nyota.

They both said, "Good morning, Bride to Be."

Spock then said, he had a message from Lo'vaak and explained the Ambassador would arrive shortly with her groom's marriage gift to her. He also gave instructions on how retrieve the contents from the drawer.

Nyota chimed in and said, "I will be picking you up in one hour. Will you be ready?"

"Ny, I am already packed." Just as Christine answered Nyota, the door chimed.

Nyota said, "I'll see you soon." The call ended.

Christine opened the door and the Ambassador is standing behind his driver who is holding a silver box.

Christine said, "Your Excellency, you honor my home. Would you please come in?"

Smiling he said, "I am here as an errand boy for your husband-to-be. May I present to you his marriage gift. He signaled the driver to present her with the silver box, now out of its cardboard enclosure. Christine's hand goes to her mouth as the box said, "You are my mistress. I convey this message to you, from your soon to be husband, "Beloved, I, Lo'vaak await you."

The ambassador touched the box so that the drawer on its side opened. "He wanted to make sure that you wear these today."

Christine put out her cupped hand and the ambassador placed the pearl earrings into the waiting palm.

Christine's other hand went to her mouth and she looked at the elderly gentleman who was smiling.

"My dear, we will trespass no longer, we look forward to seeing you later. Lo'vaak has much to tell you."

Christine bowed her head and reached and placed the Ambassador's right hand upon her head. "We are honored."

The Ambassador said, "You are welcome, my daughter."

When he left, Christine went to the window and observed the Embassy vehicle, with it flags blowing in the wind, pulling out from in front of her building and Nyota's pulling into that same spot.

She placed the earring box into her pocketbook, found a bag for the gift box, put her overnight bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase. All her personal items had already been taken to Lo'vaak's apartment. There were no memories that would make this place dear to her, she opened the door, took one final look and then closed the door, much like a person would close a book after finishing a chapter.


	18. Christine's Story Chapter 16 Part 29D

As always, no money has exchanged hands. I did so much want to give the couple a wedding gift but, you know…then money would have exchanged hands. : 0 )

Thanks again to StarQuilter57, and StarTrekFanWriter for their permission to use their original characters in this fic.

Dear Readers:

This posting takes place on the morning of the wedding day, but because the wedding will be posted on May 30th, I did not wish you all to be confused with a double posting for that one day. So here we are, the big day, but not quite the big event. As always, I appreciate your continued readership.

**Christine's Story**

**Chapter Sixteen Part Twenty-nineD**

**Trying up loose ends…**

When Christine entered the vehicle she said to Nyota, "Don't pull off right now, I have something to show you. With that she produced the earrings.

Nyota, held them in her hands and said, "They are simply beautiful."

"They are Lo'vaak's wedding gift to me. But you will never believe who delivered them- the Betazoid Ambassador. He also brought this, Christine fumbled with a bag and withdrew the Betazoid Gift Box which opened its eyes and repeated Lo'vaak's message.

Nyota roared with laughter then said, "I believe the box can be passed around after the wedding and the guest can identify themselves and record their wishes for you and Lo'vaak? (not cannon)

"I didn't know that. I guess Sirin will have to make that announcement after the wedding."

Nyota started the vehicle, "We are going to have to get going. Your dress will be delivered at ten, pressed and ready for you to slip on.

"Nyota it is just 9:30 and already this day is full of momentous things. I even forgot to eat breakfast."

"There are bagels and cream cheese at the house. Even Vulcans like them. Would you believe, the same Vulcans from the Embassy who helped Spock with the garden are there setting up chairs and tables. After all their hard work I am sure you won't mind if they remain for the ceremony.

Christine nodded.

Nyota continued with details of what was going on at the house as she spoke, "The porto-potties were delivered, The Vulcan gardener had set out potted plants from the Embassy's greenhouse in the alcove, our beautiful garden is now even more so. After you check out your dress, eat something, take your shower and then lie down for a little while. I am sure you are drained."

Christine could not imagine being able to take a nap but she nodded in agreement with Nyota.

Just as they pulled into the drive way, Nyotu, the dressmaker's, vehicle followed. She exited, with her assistant who carried the garment bag. Then Glory* made her appearance. She and Nyota embraced, and as they all entered the house together. Spock bent down and whispered, "Nyota. I think our son require your attention." (He really didn't want babysitting detail this day) Nyota grabbed Glory's hand and led her toward the bedroom.

Christine immediately went up the stairs with Nyotu so that she could make the final inspection of the gown. From the time of the first fitting the dressmaker had stated all she had to do was the beading work because everything fit perfectly.

Christine then said, to the two of them, "Why don't you come back for the wedding?"

Nyotu smiled broadly and her young assistant giggled with excitement.

"We will both return," was the reply. Christine bade them farewell.

Once the dress was hung, Christine heard her stomach growl and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Spock had informed Mr. Wong that the wedding ceremony would probably last fifteen minutes, the receiving line would perhaps take another thirty or forty minutes. It was thus determined that the food should be at the reception by three forty-five. All the plates were helped and had been placed on covered trays. The waiters would take them off the rolling cards and refrigerator units and distribute them to each numbered table.

The musicians were to arrive at two-fifteen and start playing at two- thirty. Spock mental check list seemed to be on track.

He decided he would check on Sirin and Lo'vaak so he silently advised Nyota of his immediate plan , went out the back door through the garden, out the gate and into Sirin's yard, which was well on its way to be the extension of Spock's garden. As a matter of fact, a dance floor had been laid down on Sirin's side of the gate.

Dear Readers:

Are you ready. The 'royal wedding' was nothing to this one. I hope you are not attending in a pair or shorts and a "T" shirt. This is high class stuff. There is an ambassador present, and an ambassador's son. Other big wigs from Star Fleet will be in attendance. Old friends, new folks, all there to wish our couple a long and happy life. But the wedding does not end the story (hope you are happy about that) Lo'vaak and Christine go on their honeymoon, and upon return will interact with our favorite couple for as long as I keep writing episodes for the San Francisco Saga.

For the women: You may want to put out your best dress or maybe a hat (none of the horrors from the recent wedding) maybe some gloves, high heeled shoes of course**… :0 )**

If there are any male readers (which I doubt very much) Old football jerseys and athletic shoes will not do.

The festivities begin at 3:00 pm Daylight Savings Time/East Coast.


	19. Chapter 19

Christine's Story

Chapter Seventeen Part Thirty

W Day…

Nyota, dressed in her formal Vulcan robe, straightened Christine's veil and stepped back to look. She smiled and placed a kiss on her best friend's forehead.

"I think you will seriously rattle Lo'vaak's shields. You look absolutely radiant ."

Christine put her trembling hand to her likewise trembling lips and said in a choked voice.

"Ny, I can't believe this is really happening to me. I am finally going to belong somewhere, to someone."

Nyota, wrapped her arms about Christine.

"You two will belong to each other. Believe me, it will never be one-way. What you will find out, is this kind of love-yours and Lo'vaak's, Sirin and Rachel 's and mine and Spock's is so total, so complete that you are never alone, ever, unless you choose to be. This discovery binds us with our Ashayam (beloved) forever. But, if we stand here it won't happen. Let's get a move on, I am sure your groom is quite anxious to see his bride."

Nyota hurried Christine out of her 'some-time' bedroom and gently pushed her toward the steps. All the guest were in the rose garden, she could hear The Academy String Quartet playing softly.

At the foot of the stairs Christine turned to Nyota, "Ny, remember I once said I was jealous of you, you know, of your relationship with Spock, but in a good way?"

"Yes, I do," was Nyota's reply.

"Just want to let you know, that feeling is all gone, terminated, kaput."

Nyota laughed.

"I wonder why?" was her reply as she pushed Christine toward the sliding glass door that led to the patio.

As the door opened, she saw Lo'vaak, in his tuxedo, standing there, serene, he gently smiled at her. and came and took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. He then bent low to whisper in her ear, "Remember the secret I promised to tell you today?"

She nodded.

"Well, Beloved, from this day forward, I will be your 'old man,' remember, for every year you have, it is only three months, fifteen days, for me. I am really fifty Terran years, will you still have me?"

Christine smiled and drew his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. She laughed quietly, and said, "You wear it well."

He looked down, nodded and smiled as he stroked her hand..

They walked together toward the arbor, Rabbi Epstein smiled as they approached.. The string quartet was playing Mendelssohn's Bridal March Although, neither of them professed a religious affiliation, the family friend, Rabbi Goldie Epstein presided over the civil proceedings. Spock and Nyota stood with them. The couple had requested permission to incorporate a traditional Jewish ceremony, within their civil marriage; the tasting of the wine and the crushing of the glass. Permission was granted. When the service was completed the wrapped glass in its special pouch, was placed on the ground, Lo'vaak's heel struck it soundly.

(According the ' It Yourself Weddings There are many thoughts as to the reasons behind the breaking of the glass, e.g. Symbolically, glass represented the couple's relationship as fragile and so must be cared for, in addition just as the glass would remain broken forever, the marriage was to last that long. Also, just as the glass was now in a different form, for at this time, the two of them take a new form-man and wife. It is wished that the bride and groom's happiness is as plentiful as the shards and their children be as many as the glass fragments)

The reception began with their introduction as man and wife. Rabbi Epstein announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you Mr. & Mrs Lo'vaak Nuk.

Lo'vaak was in complete agreement with the idea that Christine retain her maiden name in her professional life, They were both in the health field and realized how difficult it was to change identifies on certifications, and the time consuming paper work due bureaucracy.

Looking about at the guests present, she whispered to her husband, "I wish your family could be here."

Lo'vaak had a melancholy look on his face as he looked down on his wife's sympathetic face.

Immediately, the receiving line formed with the bride and groom and Spock and Nyota..

Then came the onrush of well-wishes. McCoy was first on line. He slapped Lo'vaak on the back and said, "You stole her right from under my nose, but I forgive you. Christine, best wishes. If I ever set up practice in this city, I'll need you really bad. Remember that."

Kirk was next, already with a drink in his hand. "What happened here. Will Bones and I to be the only lonely bachelors in the old command crew. P L E A S E save us from ourselves. As he said that he rolled his eyes heavenward and stepped aside.

Sula and his wife were next. She stood on tip-toe and whispered to Christine, "We wish you the happiness that all of us have attained so far. It is as wide as the plains, deep as the sea and endless as the sky." Then with a smile playing on her lips she continued, "Huki and I will make you an aunt again in six months. "

Sulu shook Lo'vaak's hand hardily.

As expected, Chekov is not far behind Sulu, He is accompanied by a pretty girl, who shyly looked toward the ground.

"Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Natalia Bytolansa, she is from my country"

Nyota overheard the introduction and grabbed Chekov and planted a kiss on his cheek. The young girl blushed and Nyota took her hand and reassured her, "We are all family here."

Sitting at a table by themselves, Kirk and Bones looked at the happy couple, and the other pairings and Kirk said, "Bones, I know a captain can't marry his ship. But at this point she is the only female with whom I have a relationship."

"Understood. But you are also aware I can't marry my medical tri-corder," was McCoy retort.

The two Star Fleet bachelors them sat back in their respective chairs with audible sighs.

The receiving line appeared to be endless, Enterprise crew members, Star Fleet Officers, Professors, Admiral Pike and on and on.

Spock's voice is finally heard above the chatter and everyone quieted down.

"There are other well-wishes who could not be present in person, but who insisted upon extending their congratulations. On the holo-vid screen that Spoke displayed appeared Lo'vaak's family. All but two of those seen, smiling and waving. In unison, they spoke their best wishes and welcomed Christine to their family. Lo'vaak was visibly moved and put his face down on Christine's shoulder. His family observed this and he heard his father state.

"Thash-veh safu tu ki pudvel-tor mchl. Kup staya, kup glet-tor nash-veh t'nash-veh sa-fu's safus. Dif-tor heh smusmg)" (My son you have chosen well. I wish I am able to see my son's sons. Live long and prosper.)

Another face appeared on the screen. It is Nyota's brother Jabari.*

"Was glad I could patch them through to you. Wish everyone the best. Signing out, Bye, Mad Dog and Ny.*

Both Kirk and Bones knew the connotation of that expression and they looked over at Spock who tiled his head and raised an eyebrow.

Christine and Nyota were seated at the bridal table when Ms. Flippin came and expressed her joy at being at this event and gratitude for the admission of a small camera crew. Would you believe, behind her smiling was the Betazoid Ambassador, who was addressing her by her first name. Nyota and Christine eyed one another. To the aside, Nyota whispered, "Now, that would be a match of galactic proportions" Christine nodded in agreement.

The guests sat back and relaxed. They had enjoyed the eats and drinks, the dancing, witnessed the cutting of the cake, dancking, After eats, drinks, dancing, cutting the cake, throwing the bridal bouquet. What they did not witness was the one activity Lo'vaak exempted, the removal of Christine's garter. His statement was, "I will remove that from your person in private." Christine realized that his shields were beginning to weaken. His removal of said garment would tip the scale of control in an unwanted direction.

After their first dance, Lo'vaak looked at his bride, and said, "We must proceed to the bonding. She nodded and they left to go to her 'some time' room to change to Vulcan robes.

Lo'vaak's hand trembled as he unfastened the endless row of buttons. He gently kissed the nape of Chrstine's neck and looked at what was under the dress, the Orion slave girl 'garment', After that he was barely able to assist her with her Vulcan robe. He then went to the 'security' of the bathroom and changed into his own Vulcan attire.

In the Rose Garden, Sirin, in his role as Vulcan healer explained the import of the Vulcan marriage bonding, and how it was accomplished. He even entertained questions. A small contingent of Vulcans, courtesy of Spock's father, had placed the gong in the alcove and were shaking the nuptial bells

Taking her hand he placed it to his lips, "_T'nash-veh_ _Christine, ish kus-vakh vetan tek, Lo'vaak, Christine tor kun-ut tel.. _My Christine that bell calls us to the place of the bonding of our minds.). He led her into the hallway and down the stairs. As they appeared at the door they were met with the applause of the wedding guest.

**They Are Bonded…**

The couple then walked over to the meditation alcove at the side of the garden and Lo'vaak struck the gong and said, _"Kah-if-far na' Lo'vaak, Christine's tel-tor. _(It is time for our marriage bonding)

There Sirin, in the role of Vulcan healer, started the bonding ceremony with the words, "What you are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way.(**These are T'Pau's words from TOS's Amok Time)** Sirin continued,. "It is the eternal bond. From this day forward you will be one, not only in body, but in mind. Kneel before me." (not cannon) First he isolated his thoughts, then he placed his hands upon each of their heads and closed his eyes, he bonded the two of them by joining their consciousnesses within his own mind and then he returned the joined minds to each of them. This was in fact, the essence of their Vulcan marriage.

Lo'vaak was now holding Christine's hand and as Christine opened her eyes she understood what Nyota had told her, Lo'vaak's touch now allowed her to see herself through his eyes, and it took her breath away. Now, she heard through his ears and knew his thoughts. Her first dip in those waters caused a blush to rise to her cheeks. Lo'vaak looked at her and nodded.

Lo'vaak and Christine spoke briefly to Spock and Nyota, for as their best man and maid of honor, they were going to beam over with them to the Betazoid Embassy as witnesses to the second part of the joining. While the couple went to change into their Betazoid tunics, Nyota checked on the twins, all was well.

While the now married and bonded couple were away, the ambassador introduced Ves Tan Drive who would perform the first part of the joining here in Spock and Nyota's garden. The ambassador explained that the second part of the joining ceremony would take place in the chapel at the Betazoid Embassy and that the bridal party and the Betazoid contingency would be beamed out. Sirin then added, there was no need for any of the guest to feel the need to leave..

**They Are Joined…**

Lo'vaak and Christine stood before Drevi, he instructed them to face one another toes touching, both palms on the other's temple. _"Lo'vaak Hunow estes veniz compec, "Christine, Hunow estes veniz compec. Mos evic nota estevic. Extu, Extu. Nok vickas_" (Lo'vaak may you never be further away from Christine than this. Christine, may you never be further away from Lo'vaak then this. Fruitful, Fruitful be your house.)

As Drevi finished, the swirling lights of the transporter beam caughtthem as they are swept away. There is an audible 'Ahhh' as this happened. Sirin, now in his role as master of ceremony encouraged dancing and conversation.

When the group materialized in the Betazoid chapel, Drevi said, "Who acts as go between in this sacred place. The Ambassador came forward.

Drevi instructed the Ambassador, "Ring the bell." He approached the bell on a shelf in front of the Betazoid Emblem, hanging on the wall behind them and its sound was sustained one.

"I serve as shield, the Ambassador said as he placed his hands on Christine and Lo'vaak's shoulders, Drevi now said, "_Marti venos copi," _(Two made one) Christine felt like her body had moved toward Lo'vaak, but she was still in the same place. Then she heard him in her mind, "Beloved, I am here, with you always."

They were not holding hands, but now between distances, without touch she would never be alone.

Drevi said, "Font esin bogol. "(It is accomplished).

Nyota kissed her friend and Spock gave them the Vulcan salute. The Ambassador nodded and Spock and Nyota were picked up by the Embassy transporter beam and returned home.

The Ambassador took Lo'vaak's shoulder as he signaled a vehicle forward. "Go and know your wife."

As he walked away he chuckled, "Despite everything, I might be a 'grandfather' some day.

Dear Readers:

You might be as full as a tick, and your feet must be swollen from all that dancing, but I sure hope you had a good time.

In addition to my continued thanks to StarQuilter57 for allowing me to borrow Sirin and family. Also, , I wish to also thank StarTrekFanWriter for her permission to use Jabari's name and the expression 'mad dog' in this story. To get background please look up chapters 42-50 in her story, Dacartes Error,

The next posting is entitled, "I Claim You" it won't be posted for a few days.

Thank you so much for your readership.

Botsey


	20. Chapter 20

Christine's Story Volume Two

Chapter 1

**I Claim You**

Rest and then…

Lo'vaak put his hand in Christine' hair. Smiling he said, "I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you. My Christine,

With his hands on her shoulders and his black eyes boring into her he said, "I claim you as a Vulcan and will know you as a Betazoid." With that he pressed the quick release at her shoulders.

Christine stepped out of the garment that now rested at her feet. Lo'vaak stood motionless an arm's length from her "My eyes worship you, My Christine." Bringing their bodies close, he said, my arms enfold you, his hands slowly started to explore her body, "My touch will know the feel of your skin, its temperature, every irregularity will become part of me so when we are apart, I will not only remember how you look, but also how your body feels." He bent forward to kiss her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, "My lips adore your person." Christine experienced the flashing black lights of his passion. "I will not claim you tonight My Christine, I must have you when you are fully rested for Lo'vaak, this lover of you, will not just taste you, he will have his full of you."

With that Lo'vaak reached up and released his tunic. As a nurse, Christine had seen her share of male bodies, but when Lo'vaak stood before her the only response she uttered was, "Ooohh!"

"Do I please you, My Christine."

Christine uncharacteristically blushed and started to look down but then averted her eyes. She found herself slightly dizzy and it was Lo'vaak's strong arms that held her study,. He then reached down and carried her to their bed. He said, "Rest now."

Christine realized how unbreakable Lo'vak's self-control was, it was unbelievable, He had desired her for weeks, and now, even in his current state he thought first of her well being.. She had indeed found a treasure.

Lo'vaak reached across the bed and brought her to him. The kiss he then gave her set off her own fire works. He embraced her and kissed her eye lids. "Sleep now, My Christine, for it will be some time before you will be able to do so again."

The sunlight on her face awakened Christine. Her hand reached across the bed, he was not there. Almost in panic she abruptly sat up. Opening her eyes, she saw him leaning against the frame of the large French doors leading to a fenced in patio.

He left the bedroom for a brief minute and returned with a tray of cut up fresh fruits, cheeses and crackers. Christine on her knees crawled over to his side of the bed, gave him a peck on his cheek and said, "Excuse me for a minute. As she passed her luggage she reached into her overnight bag and grabbed a bathrobe. Within a few minutes she returned to the bedroom, crawled into the bed and sat with her legs crossed at the ankles. Lo'vaak situated the tray between them.. He picked up a piece of pineapple and brought it to Christine's lips. His mind reflected back to the first time Christine had fed him from her own hand. She smiled as she picked up on his recollection

"My Christine, you must strengthen yourself." As she bit into the fruit the juice exploded in her mouth. Lo'vaak's eyes never left her lips. She picked up a slice of peach and brought it to his lips, never diverting his gaze he took her wrist as he bit down on the fruit. She could see his breathing change and felt a surge of desire-his control was slipping, She moved the tray and crawled over to his side.

In truth, the next sound she heard was his statement, "I will know you, My Christine. Come to me, Your Lo'vaak.."

Two days later, reality hit her. He was asleep on her chest and she gently ran her fingers through his hair and bent and kissed his temple. She thought, "Now you must rest My Lo'vaak for you have fulfilled my every dream.

Dear Readers:

You can imagine, at will, what transpired for two days. There is no doubt that Lo'vaak is a skilled lover. Whether Christine is experienced in this area has never been revealed, but he will shape her in whatever way he wishes, because he is able to anticipate her needs and then fulfill them all.

Next we have the honeymoon. You have no idea where they will end up, and I will not drop a hint. So with that in mind, let me take a few days off from this couple and go back to the two that are central to most of my stories, Spock and Nyota-then we will post the honeymoon..

Thank you for reading.

Special thanks for the help of 'The Red Penciled Non-Maudlin" :0)


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Reader:

It has been brought to my attention that there is actual no need to have this story divided into two sections, volumes one and two. So, please disregard that indication in the previous posting. It will be corrected. My original intention was to leave it open to postings in the future, but I now see that there is no need. So enjoy.

I wish to thank my beta, MCeleste for contributing to the (hopefully) smooth flow of this posting.

As usual, I don't profit, but that makes absolutely no difference, I do so love this couple, continuing their story is payment enough. They will continue interacting with Spock and Nyota in the continuing San Francisco Saga (SFS).

Thank you for your continued readership..

Christine's Story

Chapter 21

Risa-The Honeymoon

The shuttlecraft signaled its departure as Lo'vaak checked Christine's harness and secured his own. Reaching over to his brand new bride he swept her hair back from her forehead. Taking her hand in his he kissed it tenderly.

"We will not reach our destination for four hours. You should rest now, my wife," he said with a mischievous smile. "My plate is not yet full."

"Will it ever be full?" Christine queried as she smiled up at him."

Leaning down, Lo'vaak whispered his reply, "I will leave that up to your own evaluation-after we have had many years together."

"So, then…you're giving me time?" she murmured sleepily, as her fingers grazed lightly across his newly shaven cheek.

'_Only time to calculate,' _Lo'vaak sent through the bond. _"We will be quite occupied otherwise."_

Christine's eyes fluttered closed as she transmitted one last thought. The words, _"Bring it on…' _sounded in Lo'vaak's mind as she settle back into the headrest and he nodded.

Lo'vaak's eyes crinkled with overflowing joy as he watched his wife sleep. His wife! He loved thinking and saying the word. The concept of _shan'hal'lak _(love at first sight) must be acknowledged, for there was no other way to explain what had happened to them. He was now married, bonded and joined to the object of his own personal experience.

Reaching over gently, so as not to awaken her, he brushed back her collar, exposing the vivid evidence of their bond. He had marked his bride while in the throes of his first 'tasting' of her and she had responded in kind, showing the depth of her understanding of the Vulcan way. No delicate blossom, his Christine had been able to meet his passion with her own. He fingered his shoulder and smiled at the memory. But realizing that further thoughts of this nature could cause his body to betray him, Lo'vaak turned his mind to what lay ahead, Risa

-o-0-o-

Risa was a place of remarkable beauty. Once a volcanic wasteland, the Risian native population had transformed their planet into the full realization of its nick name, 'The Pleasure Planet.' Using a planet wide method of weather control over a period of many decades, their hard work had paid off, creating a tropical paradise with glorious temperatures, unparalleled beaches of varicolored sands, subterranean gardens and natural steam pools. Even the sky was a marvel, blessing observers with four luminaries-two suns and two moons. All this in conjunction with attractions of a more fleshly nature, fine restaurants, casinos, nightclubs and bars, all combined to form a place of great attraction to off-worlders. And the Risians in turn, welcomed all visitors to their Mecca of laid-back licentiousness. Their's was a bustling world, with a bustling economy, all to the native population's benefit. There was no such thing as a 'poor' Risian.

Lo'vaak and Christine would be staying at one of the bridal suites, in a private villa at Tamibi Resort. Their cliff side haven faced famous Surray Bay and in addition to magnificent views, offered them complete seclusion..

Several tourist attractions in the vicinity had been recommended to him, but they held little appeal to Lo'vaak. His desire was to get settled into their suite and go out for a walk on the beach. Having spent so much of his life in space made him appreciate the appeal of any planet's physical beauty. Though with the duration of their stay being quite short-three days-he wondered how much they would actually get the chance to see.

He didn't even have to make the decision, it simply happened. The suite had a well-stocked stasis so there was no reason to venture far. The floor to ceiling windows offered the promised breathtaking views-which ended up being largely ignored. What was inside the room held far greater attraction to Lo'vaak. He was grateful that his wife shared this opinion.


End file.
